Naruto and Hinata's Love Story
by Rayhidayata
Summary: [Kisah ini ditulis ketika saya masih buta akan teknik kepenulisan. Warning: typo, plot hole, abstrak, dll] — Takdir seakan semakin jauh. Mampukah Hinata dan Naruto melawan takdir dan kembali bersama? Dan bagaimana aksi Naruto dalam menyelamatkan cintanya dari dekapan Lee? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Naruto and Hinata Love Story  
Author : Hidayat  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing : NaruHina  
Bagian 1  
Awal dari Segalanya.  
" JANGAN PERNAH GANGGU KEKASIHKU LAGI, HYUUGA. ATAU KAU AKAN MERASAKAN AKIBATNYA! CAMKAN ITU."  
Itulah pesan yang diterima Hinata dari teman sekolahnya, Sakura. Hinata tak begitu mengerti bagaimana pemikiran gadis Haruno tersebut. Hinata tak pernah berniat mengusik kekasih Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke. Entah bagaimana Sakura berpikir kalau ia merebut Sasuke. Hinata memang dekat dengan Sasuke, namun hanya sebatas partner Ketua dan Wakil Ketua OSIS. Tak lebih dan tak kurang sedikitpun.  
Hinata menghela nafas. Di deletenya pesan tersebut. Tak terlalu penting memikirkan ego seorang Sakura. Begitu pikirnya. Tak berapa lama datang lagi pesan. Dari Sasuke.  
" Hinata, bisa kau hari ini datang ke Kafetaria Hyuuga. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."  
Hinata menghela nafas. Di balasnya pesan tersebut.  
" Ha'i. Kau tunggu saja jam berapa?"  
" Jam 2 siang, bagaimana?"  
" Baiklah, aku akan kesana."  
" Arigato Gozaimaz-ta"  
Hinata menghela nafas lagi. Semoga Sakura tak salah anggap. Pikirnya.

" Dasar gadis Hyuuga, jalang! Akan ku bunuh dia." Ucap Sakura murka. Kesabarannya telah habis. Baginya, mendekati Sasuke sama saja mencari mati dengannya.  
" Naruto! Kiba! Kemari kalian." Teriak Sakura.  
Yang dipanggil akhirnya datang juga.  
" Anda memanggil kami, Sakura-sama." Ujar Naruto.  
" Cepat cari Hinata, si jalang Hyuuga tersebut. Dan bawa dihadapanku hidup-hidup. Sekarang." Kata Sakura.  
" Baik, ayo Naruto." Kata Kiba.

Hinata sudah berpakaian rapi. Rambutnya tergerai sempurna, bak bidadari yang turun dari langit. Wangi parfumnya begitu memesona. Ia pun melangkah keluar.  
"Hinata-sama, ingin saya antar?" ujar Neji menwarkan diri.  
Hinata menggeleng.  
" Hiashi-sama menyuruh saya untuk mengawal Hinata-sama." Kata Neji meyakinkan.  
Hinata menggeleng sekali lagi. Ia pun segera melesat mencari taksi di jalan dekat rumahnya. Namun, secara tiba-tiba. Ada sesuatu yang menyergapnya dan menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap...

Lambat laun Hinata membuka matanya. Dilihatnya sebuah ruangan yang remang-remang. Namun, ia merasakan dirinya terikat di lantai.  
Segera saja Hinata berontak dan berteriak minta tolong. Namun, bukannya pertolongan yang datang, melainkan sebuah ancaman. Sakura.  
" Oh, Hinata. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.  
" Lepaskan aku, Sakura." Gertak Hinata.  
" Oh, apa ini sebuah ancaman? Ini lebih seperti gadis jalang yang memohon." Ejek Sakura.  
" Tutup mulutmu, brengsek." Gertak Hinata.  
Demi mendengar gertakan Hinata, Sakura menampar wajah Hinata keras sekali. Bahkan, dari hidung Hinata sekarang mengeluarkan darah. Dicekiknya leher Hinata hingga Hinata setengah berdiri.  
" Dengar Hyuuga, kaulah yang brengsek. Berani merebut kekasihku." Ujar Sakura.  
" Kau gila. Aku tak pernah mendekati Sasuke." Kata Hinata sengit.  
" Aku gila? Kalau itu kenyataannya, apalagi yang harus dibuktikan." Kata Sakura tak kalah sengit.  
" KAU GILA, SAKURA. KAU GILA." Ujar Hinata.  
Sakura melepaskan cengkeramannya. Dan berjalan mengelilingi Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata merasa rambutnya seperti ditarik keatas. Hingga ia melihat wajah Sakura dengan jelas.  
" Dengar gadis jalang! Kali ini kau akan ku ampuni. Namun, lain kali jika kau masih berani macam-macam denganku, lihat saja akibatnya." Kata Sakura.  
Hinata menjerit pelan. Rambutnya seakan terbakar.  
" Oh ya. Dan..."  
Sakura mengambil sebuah pisau dan memainkannya didepan wajah Hinata. Seketika, ia tusukkan ujung pisau tersebut kepipi Hinata yang putih. Hinata mengerang kesakitan. Namun, membuat Sakura makin kehilangan akal sehat. Di koyaknya pipi Hinata hingga sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Lamat-lamat pandangan Hinata mengabur, namun ia masih bisa mendengar suara lamat-lamat.  
" Cepat buang Hyuuga itu kedepan rumahnya." Kata Sakura.  
Dan semuanya kembali gelap.

" Kasihan sekali Hinata." Lirih Naruto saat menggendong Hinata.  
Kiba hanya diam.  
" Apa menurutmu kita bawa saja ke ke rumah sakit?." Saran Naruto.  
Kiba mengedarkan pandangan ke arah Naruto.  
" Kau gila, bisa-bisa kita dibuat Sakura-sama seperti Hyuuga ini. Kau mau?" ujar Kiba kesal.  
Naruto hanya diam. Dipandangnya wajah Hinata. Cantik. Bisik hatinya. Hanya saja ada koyakan pisau dipipi Hinata yang menodai wajah cantiknya. Namun, tetap saja wajah gadis itu tampak bercahaya.  
" Aku akan membawanya ke rumahku. Mungkin ibuku bisa menyembuhkannya." Ujar Naruto.  
" Tidak, Naruto. Bisa-bisa kita berdua terlibat masalah." Ujar Kiba tegas.  
" Tak masalah bila kau tak ingin ikut campur. Aku akan tetap membawanya." Kata Naruto.  
Kiba hanya diam.  
Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Dan diserahkannya pada Kiba.  
" Ini, tapi kau harus tutup mulut dan bisa berargumen kemana aku pergi. Tulis berapa pun yang kau mau." Ujar Naruto seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Kiba. Selembar kertas cek.  
Kiba terbelalak. Berapa pun?  
" Kau bercanda. Darimana kau punya uang?" ledek Kiba.  
Naruto terhenti.  
" Tulis saja. Dan aku jamin uang yang kau tulis akan langsung masuk ke dalam rekeningmu. Asalkan kau bisa menjaga privasi ku. Akan kujaga juga privasi mu." Kata Naruto.  
Kiba ragu.  
Naruto menyetop sebuah taksi dan menaikinya. Memberikan alamat rumahnya dan taksi itu melesat. Menyisakan Kiba yang bingung.

" Aku pulang." Seru Naruto saat membuka pintu rumahnya.  
" Oh, Naruto. Kau..." ucapan ibunya, Kushina terputus lantaran melihat Hinata.  
" Siapa dia? Naruto?" tanya Kushina.  
" Ceritanya panjang, ibu. Bisakah ibu menyembuhkan lukanya?" tanya Naruto.  
Kushina berpikir.  
" Aku mohon, ibu." Mohon Naruto.  
" Baiklah, bawa ia kekamarmu." Ujar Kushina.  
" Arigato, ibu." Ujar Naruto.  
Kushina berjalan ke arah kamar Naruto dan diikuti Naruto yang menggendong Hinata. Tiba-tiba, handphone Hinata berbunyi. Naruto pun mengambil handphone Hinata dari saku celana Hinata. Di bukanya pesan yang masuk.  
" Hinata, kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu setengah jam yang lalu."  
Dari Sasuke. Naruto melanjutkan berjalan kekamarnya. Sesampainya, ia rebahkan Hinata diatas kasurnya. Dan keluar sebentar.  
" Maaf, aku sibuk. Gomenasai, Sasuke." Balas Naruto mewakili Hinata.  
Naruto kembali masuk kekamarnya. Dilihatnya ibunya mengobati luka di pipi Hinata.  
" Bagaimana keadaannya, ibu?" tanya Naruto.  
" Lukanya cukup dalam, mungkin akan sedikit lama pemulihannya. Namun, pasti ia akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Kushina.  
" Oh, syukurlah." Desah Naruto.

(Dua hari kemudian)  
" Naruto, ibu dan ayah akan berlibur ke Hiroshima selama tiga bulan. Kau jaga rumah baik-baik, ya!" kata Minato, ayah Naruto.  
Naruto mengangguk.  
" Dan jangan macam-macam dengan gadis itu, ya!" canda Kushina.  
Naruto tertawa renyah. Melepas kepergian kedua orangtua nya menuju Hiroshima. Hanya sampai pelataran rumah. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan Hinata. Setelah kedua orangtuanya pergi, Naruto kembali kekamarnya. Handphone Hinata berdering lagi. Dibukanya pesan yang masuk. Neji.  
" Hinata-sama, anda kemana saja? Hiashi-sama begitu cemas."  
Naruto segera membalas pesan tersebut.  
" Niisan, aku dirumah teman. Mengerjakan riset selama tiga bulan. Semua peralatannya sudah ada jauh-jauh hari."  
" Oh, akan saya sampaikan pada Hiashi-sama."  
Naruto mengehela nafas. Di letakkannya kembali handphone Hinata ke atas meja lampunya.

" Kiba, dimana Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada kiba.  
" Em...,"  
" Ayo, jawab!"  
" Naruto sedang berlibur ke Hiroshima selama tiga bulan." Ujar Kiba.  
" Berlibur tak memberi kabar. Tak apalah, selama si jalang Hyuuga itu tak mengganggu kekasihku, aku tak membutuhkan kalian. Ini bayaranmu Kiba." Kata Sakura memberi sejumlah uang pada Kiba.  
" Arigato."  
Sakura mengangguk dan menyuruh Kiba keluar.  
" Naruto, sedang apa kau sekarang." Batin Kiba.

Untungnya sekolah libur. Kuliah juga diliburkan selama tiga bulan karena ada gangguan asap di Konoha, mejadi kabar gembira bagi Hinata. Ia tak perlu menjelaskan kondisinya apabila ia pulih kembali. Juga kabar baik bagi Naruto karena alasannya sangat tepat pada Neji. Naruto menghela nafas. Hinata belum juga sadarkan diri. Naruto pun bangkit untuk memeriksa luka Hinata. Cukup baik walaupun masih belum pulih benar. Bersamaan, di lihatnya wajah Hinata yang begitu cantik memesona. Sejenak, rona merah dipipinya muncul. Tangannya hendak menyentuh pipi Hinata, namun urung. Kali ini ia beranikan dirinya untuk mengelus pipi Hinata. Lembut sekali. Kulit Hinata bak salju yang lembut. Disingkirkannya helaian rambut Hinata yang sedikit menutupi wajah Hinata. Oh Kami-sama, betapa cantiknya Hinata. Bisik hatinya. Jantung Naruto berdebar-debar.  
Naruto belai rambut Hinata. Lembut dan wangi. Diciumnya rambut Hinata. Wangi sekali. Parfum Hinata masih melekat kuat, menembus sukma Naruto. Pelan, di dekatkannya wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Mulai ditelengkannya kepalanya dan menutup matanya. Bersamaan saat Naruto hendak mencium Hinata, Hinata lamat-lamat membuka matanya. Di lihatnya seorang lelaki berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.  
" Kyaaa..." sontak Hinata berteriak dan mendorong tubuh Naruto.  
Naruto hanya termundur beberapa langkah. Melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang ketakutan.  
" Si-si-a-apa ka-u?" Hinata terbata-bata.  
" Kau luka parah, makanya aku membawamu kesini." Kata Naruto berusaha meyakinkan.  
Naruto maju beberapa langkah. Hinata makin ketakutan seraya mundur menyentuh dinding.  
" Dimana aku? Lepaskan aku!" seru Hinata.  
" Kau dirumahku. Aku takkan menyakitimu. Ibuku dua hari yang lalu menyembuhkan lukamu." Kata Naruto mendekat.  
Hinata ragu. Disentuhnya pipinya, ada sebuah perban melekat.  
" Kau tak boleh kemana-mana dulu. Kata ibuku tunggu sampai pulih." Kata Naruto.  
Hinata terdiam seraya menunduk.  
" Arigato." Lirih Hinata.  
Naruto hanya tersenyum. Ia pun duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Hinata sudah tak menghindar lagi.  
" Naruto." Ujar Naruto mengenalkan dirinya.  
Hinata menatap Naruto. Membalas senyuman Naruto.  
" Hinata." Kata Hinata.  
" Namamu cantik, persis seperti dirimu. Cantik sekali." Ujar Naruto ringan.  
Hinata mendongak. Ada rona merah dipipinya. Senyumnya manis sekali.  
" Oh, ya. Kau kan belum makan selama dua hari." Ujar Naruto.  
" Em..." Hinata mengangguk.  
" Kau suka ramen instant? Aku bisa buatkan untukmu." Kata Naruto menawarkan diri.  
Hinata hanya mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum.  
" Kau tunggu disini, yaa... Akan ku buatkan." Kata Naruto.  
Naruto melangkah keluar kamar menuju dapur. Di ambilnya ramen instant dari dalam lemari. Ia buka penutupnya dan ia masukkan air panas kedalamnya. Tinggal ditunggu. Bersamaan saat itu, matanya menangkap Hinata tertatih-tatih berjalan kedalam dapur. Mata Naruto terbelalak. Merasa tak sanggup lagi, Hinata hendak jatuh. Namun, segera ditangkap oleh Naruto.  
" Kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto.  
Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Naruto membimbing Hinata untuk duduk diatas meja makannya.  
" Kau seharusnya menungguku." Kata Naruto usai Hinata duduk dikursi.  
Hinata hanya menunduk. Matanya berkaca-kaca.  
" Arigato, Naruto. Kau sudah baik sekali padaku." Kata Hinata.  
Satu tetes airmata keluar dari mata beningnya.  
" Kenapa kau menangis?" ujar Naruto.  
Diambilnya selembar tisu dari tempat tisu. Disapukannya tisu kepipi Hinata yang basah karena airmata.  
" Kau akan aman disini." Kata Naruto.  
Hinata mengangguk.  
" Oh ya, ramennya. Sebentar." Kata Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya.  
Naruto pun mengurus ramen yang tadi di buatnya. Hinata hanya menonton dari dekat. Syuut..., ramen instant tersebut sudah tersaji didepan Hinata. Naruto kembali duduk disamping Hinata.  
" Mau kusuapi?" tanya Naruto.  
Hinata terhenyak. Ia mengangguk pelan.  
Naruto mengambil sumpit dan mulai menyumpit ramen yang ada dihadapannya. Porsi pas untuk Hinata. Hinata pun membuka mulutnya dan menerima pemberian Naruto seraya memperbaiki helaian rambutnya.  
" Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Naruto  
Hinata mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum.  
" Kalau bisa, kau tetap tinggal disini selama tiga bulan, ya! Sampai lukamu pulih." Kata Naruto.  
Hinata kaget.  
" Tapi, aku belum memberi tahu Neji-niisan. Dan..."  
" Tenanglah, ia sudah ku beri tahu kalau kau melakukan riset dirumah temanmu selama tiga bulan. Tak mungkin ku jelaskan yang sebenarnya." Kata Naruto.  
" Sekolah juga libur. Pas tiga bulan. Bagaimana, kau mau menemaniku? Terserah padamu Hinata." Kata Naruto.  
Hinata berpikir. Apa salahnya menemani orang yang menyelamatkannya.  
" Em..., baiklah." Ujar Hinata.  
Naruto tersenyum. Akan banyak hal yang terjadi dalam tiga bulan kedepan.


	2. Chapter 2

Bagian 2

Ketika Rasa itu Muncul

" Lukamu sepertinya sudah sembuh!" ujar Naruto.

Sudah lima hari Hinata tinggal dirumah Naruto. Naruto memegang perban yang melekat di pipi Hinata.

" Kau mau buka perbannya." Tanya Naruto merapikan helaian rambut Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. Wajahnya tampak bercahaya.

Naruto pelan membuka perban yang melekat dipipi Hinata. Luka Hinata sudah sembuh. Pipinya tak meninggalkan bekas luka. Membuat wajahnya makin sempurna dimata Naruto.

" Nah, kau sudah sembuh. Lukanya tak memberi bekas." Kata Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum simpul. Dielusnya pipinya, tak berbekas.

" Arigato, Naruto." Kata Hinata.

Bersamaan, handphone Hinata berdering. Diangkatnya. Telepon dari ayahnya.

" Ya, ayah?" mulai Hinata.

" Neji bilang kau ada dirumah temanmu. Berapa hari kau disana?"

Naruto menghela nafas. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia melepas Hinata. Namun...

" Tiga bulan ayah." Jawab Hinata.

Naruto terhenyak mendengar jawaban Hinata.

" Oh baiklah." Kata ayahnya menutup telepon.

" Kenapa kau...?" Naruto setengah kaget.

Hinata hanya terseyum.

" Aku sudah berjanji untuk menemanimu selama tiga bulan bukan?" kata Hinata.

Naruto setengah terkejut. Tak disangka, jawaban Hinata saat itu serius. Hinata langsung masuk kedalam dekapan Naruto.

" Tak mungkin aku mengingkari janji kepada orang yang telah menyelamatkan ku." Kata Hinata memeluk Naruto.

Naruto yang tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung dipeluk Hinata, terkejut. Tak disangka demikian. Naruto hanya membalas memeluk Hinata.

" Naruto..." lirih Hinata.

Dilepasnya pelukannya pada Naruto. Keduanya bertatapan. Dengan pipi merona indah, Hinata mencoba mendekati wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya diam. Menutup mata. Saat hal itu akan terjadi..., handphone Naruto berdering. Hinata pun menjauhi wajah Naruto.

" Gomen, Naruto." Hinata menyadari kekhilafannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Tak sedikit yang seperti Hinata, mencoba mencuri kehangatan yang dimiliki Naruto. Namun, kali ini entah mengapa, Naruto merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Kehangatan dan kebeningan dari Hinata membuat Naruto tak sanggup menolaknya. Diangkatnya panggilan yang masuk. Dari ayahnya

" Hallo, ayah. _Nani?"_ kata Naruto.

" Tidak apa-apa, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya ayahnya.

" Baik." Jawab Naruto.

" Gadis itu?"

" Baik, lukanya sudah sembuh. Tadi baru saja dibuka perbannya." Kata Naruto.

" Ya sudah, kau jangan macam-macam dengan gadis itu, ya." Kata ayahnya ganjil.

" Em..., apa.."

Telepon terputus.

Diletakkannya kembali handphonenya. Dilihatnya Hinata tak ada ditempat tidurnya. Dicarinya kedapur, tak ada. Diruang tengah, tak ada juga. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gemericik dari kamar mandi. Didekatinya kamar mandi yang dekat berada didapur tersebut. Di intipnya sedikit. Ternyata Hinata yang sedang membersihkan pipinya dari bercak darah.

" Oh, kau disini rupanya." Kata Naruto.

Hinata melihat bayangan Naruto dari cermin seraya tersenyum.

" Bagaimana? Masih sakit?" tanya Naruto.

" Tidak, hanya sedikit kotor saja." Kata Hinata

" Oh..., Naruto ber-oh pendek.

" Em..., Naruto." Lirih Hinata.

Naruto menoleh.

" Kan aku disini selama tiga bulan, tapi nanti aku pakai baju apa nantinya?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

" Tenang saja, baju ibuku ada kok. Masih bagus, Cuma udah nggak kepake. Soalnya udah kekecilan. Kayaknya pas deh buat kamu." Kata Naruto.

Hinata hanya menunduk. Airmata nya kembali menetes sendu.

" Gomen, aku sudah banyak membuatmu susah." Kata Hinata.

Naruto mendekati Hinata. Diusapnya airmata Hinata dengan tangannya dan diletakkannya dibahu Hinata.

" Aku senang kau bisa menemaniku. Sangat senang sekali. Kau tak membuatku susah, justru sebaliknya." Kata Naruto.

" Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Hinata tersenyum manis sekali. Ia kembali masuk kedalam dekapan Naruto.

" Berjanjilah, kau tak akan menangis lagi, kecuali demi orang yang kau cintai, Hinata." Kata Naruto.

" Aku berjanji." Lirih Hinata.

Dan perasaan itu muncul di hati keduanya. Ya, rasa itu!


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, Minna-san. Ketemu lagi sama Ray.

Ini bagian 3 nya.

Mohon reviewnya ya. Makin pedas dan tajam review kalian makin semangat buat Ray ngelanjutin.

Selamat Membaca.

Bagian 3

Ketika Perasaan itu Makin Kuat.

" Aku mengantuk sekali." Naruto mulai menguap. Hinata yang duduk disampingnya sudah tertidur dari tadi.

Ia pun mematikan televisinya. Beranjak menuju peraduan.

" Hinata, ayo tidur." Kata Naruto membangunkan Hinata.

Hinata menggeliat manja. Ia pun berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamar Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri tidur dikamar ayah dan ibunya. Ia sudah memejamkan mata. Namun, sosok cantik Hinata terus menghantui dirinya. Ia tak bisa terpejam. Setelah memaksa matanya untuk tidur, barulah ia bisa melayang diatas awan mimpi.

Sekitar tengah malam, Naruto mendengar suara Hinata mengigau. Segera saja ia kekamarnya untuk melihat Hinata.

" Jangan, ku mohon jangan." Igau Hinata.

" Hinata, ayo bangun." Seru Naruto membangunkan Hinata.

" Tidak!" Hinata akhirnya terbangun juga. Langsung dipeluknya Naruto.

" Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

" Naruto, aku takut. Sungguh." Kata Hinata terisak.

" Ya, sudah kamu tidur lagi ya..., masih malam." Kata Naruto beranjak.

" Naruto, jangan pergi. Temani aku." Pinta Hinata memegang lengan kokoh Naruto.

Naruto sedikit ragu.

" Ayolah, tidur disini malam ini. Aku... aku... aku takut." Pinta Hinata.

Naruto akhirnya luluh juga.

" Baiklah, akan kutemani. Yang penting kamu tidur lagi." Kata Naruto.

Hinata kembali tidur. Naruto kemudian duduk di sofa yang ada dikamarnya. Ia tak memiliki pikiran macam-macam pada gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Ia murni ingin menolong. Hanya sekilas ia mencuri pandang dengan gadis tersebut. Namun, ada yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya. Entah apa itu namanya. Yang jelas, tiap kali ia melihat Hinata, hatinya bergejolak kencang. Sungguh, suatu hal yang pertama kali terjadi dengannya. Matanya kembali mengantuk luar biasa. Ingin rasanya ia kembali ke kamar ayah dan ibunya. Namun, ia telah berjanji dengan Hinata untuk menemaninya. Dikamarnya sendiri hanya ada satu kasur, yakni yang menjadi tempat tidur Hinata. Hanya saja tempat tidur itu cukup besar, cukup dengan dua orang. Ingin rasanya ia tidur disamping Hinata. Namun, hatinya ragu. Namun, serangan matanya tak bisa ia tahan lagi, akhirnya ia berbaring disamping Hinata.

Ia pun mulai memejamkan mata, namun tiba-tiba tangan Hinata memeluk tubuhnya. Tentu saja ia agak terkejut.

" Ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku." Igau Hinata.

Naruto pun gemetar memegang telapak tangan Hinata dan mengeratkan pelukan Hinata. Dipandangnya wajah Hinata. Seketika, hatinya berdesir merdu. Berdenyut seirama pandangannya. Oh Kami-sama, betapa cantiknya gadis ini, batinnya. Hinata kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat Naruto semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Naruto hanya bisa memeluk Hinata. Mendekatkan gadis itu kedalam dekapan hatinya. Meskipun demikian, tak pernah terpikir hal yang tak senonoh dalam otaknya mengenai gadis Hyuga didepannya. Seketika, Hinata kembali mengigau.

" Dekaplah aku dalam kehangatanmu. Sungguh, kaulah kasihku." Igau Hinata.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar igauan gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

" Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, lagi Hinata. Sungguh!" lirih Naruto hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.

Ya, tertidur berpelukan dengan gadis Hyuuga, Hinata. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lakukan dengan gadis manapun, kecuali Hinata.

Dan rasa itu makin kuat menancap dihati Naruto.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata terbagun lebih dulu ketimbang Naruto. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Hinata bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Naruto. Namun, ia tak ingin mengganggunya. Ia pun beranjak kedapur.

" Naruto..., ayo bangun." Kata Hinata membangunkan Naruto sesaat kemudian.

Naruto hanya menggeliat.

" Sarapan sudah siap. Ayo bangun." Kata Hinata.

Akhirnya Naruto membuka matanya. Kabur. Sesaat kemudian ia melihat Hinata berdiri disampingnya.

" Kamu bangun juga akhirnya." Kata Hinata.

Naruto hanya terseyum melihat Hinata.

" Kau memang pintar, Sayangku." Lirih Naruto setengah sadar.

Sontak, Hinata terkejut setengah mati. Sayang? Segera ia enyahkan pikiran yang macam-macam.

" Naruto, ayo sarapan." Kata Hinata menggoyang tubuh Naruto.

" Hn." Lirih Naruto.

Hinata tertawa renyah.

" Ayolah, jangan seperti Sasuke. Cepat." Kata Hinata.

Naruto berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju meja makan. Kesadarannya sudah pulih benar.

" Em..., enaknya. Kamu yang memasaknya Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk.

" Kau memang pintar, Sayangku." Kata Naruto ringan.

Hinata tertawa. Ia tahu kalau itu hanya guyonan.

" Bagaimana, masih sakit?" tanya Naruto memulai makan.

" Sudah baikan." Kata Hinata.

" Hinata, sebaiknya selama tiga bulan kedepan kamu jangan keluar rumah, ya. Nanti bisa bentrok warga sekitar lihat gadis Hyuuga keluar masuk rumah pemuda Uzzumaki." Kata Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk.

Hening.

" Terima kasih makanannya." Seru Naruto selesai makan.

Hinata bergegas menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dibereskannya piring dan dicucinya. Usai, ia pun melangkah kekamar mandi.

" Heh..., enaknya kalau punya istri kayak dia." Gumam Naruto.

Ia hanya tersenyum.

" Kamu kenapa? Senyam-senyum sendiri?" tanya Hinata yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Ah, nggak ada apa-apa." Kata Naruto.

Hinata duduk disamping Naruto. Melihat televisi dengan tatapan redup.

Naruto menyentuh tangan Hinata lembut. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh wajah Naruto.

" Hinata." Lirih Naruto.

Hinata hanya diam, menatap dalam wajah Naruto.

" Kau sangat cantik." Kata Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum. Seketika, hati Naruto bergejolak kencang. Melihat senyum Hinata yang begitu manis sekali. Membuat hatinya teduh.

Seketika, perasaan itu semakin kuat.

Ya, makin kuat.

Mendera hati kedua insan itu.


	4. Chapter 4

Bagian 4

Ketika Hati Berdesir

" Apa? Kau mengundurkan diri dari jabatanmu sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS?" tanya Nona Tsunade.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

" Kenapa kau sampai memutuskan berhenti?"

" Tidak ada apa-apa, Nona Tsunade. Saat ini tugas saya dari klan Hyuuga semakin banyak. Saya harus menanggalkan satu dari kedua pekerjaan itu." Kata Hinata.

Nona Tsunade diam.

Hening.

" Lalu menurutmu siapa yang pantas menggantikanmu?" tanya Nona Tsunade.

" Haruno Sakura." Tegas Hinata.

" Sakura?"

Hinata mengangguk. Nona Tsunade menghela nafas.

" Kau yakin akan keputusan kau?" tanya Nona Tsunade.

Hinata kembali mengangguk.

" Baiklah." Kata Nona Tsunade.

" Arigato gozaimaz." Kata Hinata.

Hinata segera keluar dari ruangan Nona Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah.

" Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi telah menunggu Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum, kemudian mengedipkan mata pertanda kalau ia berhasil.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu. Namun, hubungan Naruto dan Hinata semakin erat.

TREEET...

Bel sekolah berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Menandakan kalau sekolah telah dipulangkan. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan beriringan.

" Jadi?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk.

Malam ini Hinata bersama Tenten dan Ino, serta Kiba dan Shikamaru akan datang kerumah Naruto. Untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Namun, Hinata akan datang sepulang sekolah. Lebih cepat. Ya. Sesuai permintaan Naruto. Karena orangtua Naruto mendapat tugas ke Nagasaki, maka Naruto meminta Hinata menemaninya. Hinata? Sama sekali tak keberatan.

Naruto segera membuka pintu mobil sport merah miliknya. Hinata duduk disebelah Naruto. Naruto sejenak memandang wajah Hinata. Hinata juga begitu. Seketika hati Naruto berdesir.

" Menurutku, kalian berdua serasi. Iyakan Ino?" celetuk Tenten.

Ino mengangguk setuju.

" Ah, kau ini. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Neji?" tanya Naruto.

" Baik. Terlalu baik malah." Kata Tenten menulis jawaban yang didapatnya dari Ino. Ia bertugas sebagai sekretaris.

" Kau sendiri Ino?" tanya Hinata yang duduk disebelah Naruto.

" Baik, hubunganku dengan Sai sangat baik." Kata Ino.

" Kenapa kalian nggak jadian aja sih? Kalian itu udah couple banget tau, nggak." Kata Tenten.

Hinata dan Naruto berpandangan.

" Ya, kenapa. Bahkan seluruh sekolah bilang kalian pasangan paling serasi di KHS." kata Shikamaru.

" Ah, mereka terlalu berlebihan. ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Temari?" tanya Naruto.

" Baik." jawab Shikamaru sekenanya.

Kiba hanya diam.

" Ah, selesai sudah. Besok kita libur lagi." kata Tenten.

" Kami pulang dulu, Naruto. Hinata, mau bareng?" kata Ino seraya berkemas.

" Gomennasai, aku masih ada urusan dengan Naruto." kata Hinata.

" Baiklah, kami pulang dulu." kata Tenten pamit diiringi oleh teman yang lain.

Hinata dan Naruto hanya melambai ke arah mereka. Lalu kembali masuk.

" Jadi, ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

" Naruto, aku..."

Hinata seketika ambruk. Naruto cukup terkejut. Di gendongnya Hinata menuju kamarnya. Di baringkannya Hinata diatas kasur empuknya.

" Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" batin Naruto.

Wajah gadis Hyuuga tersebut tetap bersinar.

" Tak mungkin aku meninggalkannya." kata Naruto.

Malam semakin matang. Tak mungkin Naruto mengantarkan Hinata kembali ke rumahnya. Di ambilnya handphone Hinata dari saku celana Hinata.

" Ayah, malam ini aku menginap di rumah Ino. Gomen tak memberi tahu sebelumnya."

Naruto meletakkan kembali handphone Hinata diatas meja belajarnya. Malam semakin menusuk.

Naruto duduk diatas sofa didepan televisi miliknya. Menikmati acara malam. Namun,...

" Lepaskan aku, lepaskan aku!" seru Hinata.

Naruto bergegas menuju kamarnya. Hinata mengigau kembali.

" Hinata..." lirih Naruto.

" Tidak!" Hinata langsung terbangun.

Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata.

" Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Pelan sekali.

" Kamu tidur lagi, ya." Naruto melepas pelukannya.

Tatapan Hinata begitu teduh. Seolah berbicara pada Naruto.

 _Temani aku, aku takut sekali sungguh._

Naruto hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat tatapan.

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja._

 _Ku mohon, Naruto-kun. Temani aku._

 _Baiklah._

Hinata tersenyum manis. Ia kembali tidur. Naruto keluar sebentar sekedar mematikan televisi. Kemudian ia beranjak lagi kekamarnya. Melihat Hinata tidur, seketika jantungnya berdebar. Tak pernah ia rasakan sensasi itu. Begitu manis dan dalam. Kantuk kembali memaksa untuk segera terpejam. Naruto segera tidur disebelah Hinata.

Hinata kembali merengkuh Naruto. Seakan kalau itu adalah guling. Naruto hanya diam, lalu tersenyum melihat wajah gadis tersebut. Seketika hati Naruto kembali berdebar. Berdesir merdu sekali. Ia kembali teringat sebuah kalimat.

 _"_ _Cinta tak perlu ucapan. Tapi cinta memerlukan sebuah pengorbanan. Dan pengorbanan itulah yang membuat cinta bertahan."_

Naruto memikirkan kalimat itu. Apa ini yang dimaksud kalimat tersebut? Entahlah. Namun, hati Naruto berdesir sempurna.

Seirama dengan rengkuhan Hinata yang makin erat.


	5. Chapter 5

Bagian 5

Kejadian Memilukan

Minato dan Kushina terseret-seret membawa koper mereka kedalam rumah. Mereka sengaja tak memberi tahu kalau mereka akan pulang. Biar surprise. Kunci cadangan juga di bawa Minato.

Sejenak, Minato melihat keadaan Naruto. Dibukanya pintu kamar putranya. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya? Naruto tidur dengan gadis Hyuuga itu? Bahkan dengan berpelukan?

" NARUTO!" Seru Minato keras sekali.

Naruto langsung terbangun, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Melihat ayahnya, wajahnya gembira.

" Oh ayah, kapan pulang?" tanya Naruto.

PLAK!

Minato menampar wajah Naruto. Naruto sangat terkejut.

Mengapa?

" Kau telah mempermalukan keluarga kita, Naruto! Kau bahkan tidur dengan gadis ini." gertak ayahnya.

" Ayah..., aku bisa jelaskan." ujar Naruto.

" Tak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan, Naruto." Kushina menimpali.

" Ibu..." lirih Naruto.

Pandangan Kushina langsung terbasis ke arah Hinata.

" Aku sungguh sangat menyesal menolongmu. Kau bahkan merusak kehormatan kami." ucap Kushina geram.

Hinata hanya diam.

" PERGI KAU DARI SINI, GADIS JALANG. JANGAN KAU PERNAH INJAK RUMAH INI LAGI." kata Kushina murka.

Hinata sudah meneteskan airmata. Ia berlari keluar tanpa memedulikan barang bawaannya.

" Hinata!" seru Naruto.

Naruto langsung mengejar Hinata tanpa bisa dicegah. Langit mulai menetesakan airmata. Mengringi langkah Hinata dan Naruto.

" Hinata, tunggu." kata Naruto memegang lengan Hinata.

" Lepaskan aku, Naruto." kata Hinata menghentakkan tangannya. Hujan mulai mengguyur mereka. Dingin. Namun, hati mereka seakan membeku.

" Hinata, dengarkan aku..."

" Tak ada yang perlu didengarkan lagi, Naruto. Mungkin apa yang diucap Sakura dan ibumu benar. Aku ini gadis jalang, gadis kotor, yang tak pantas ditolong." kata Hinata parau.

" Kau salah..., aku..."

Hinata menatap Naruto tajam.

" Lalu kenapa kau tak membelaku. Kenapa kau dustakan perasaan itu?" kata Hinata.

Naruto diam. Hujan makin lebat.

" Hinata.." lirih Naruto.

" Kenapa Naruto? Kau mendustakannya? Kenapa? Aku bisa merasakan perasaan itu tiap kali kau memelukku dan tiap kali aku memelukmu. Tapi, kau dustakan perasaan itu? Kau tega sekali." Kata Hinata. Airmatanya makin deras.

" Cinta tak pernah memerlukan ucapan, akan tetapi pengorbanan. Dimana itu semua sekarang, Naruto?" gertak Hinata lagi.

" Hinata, maafkan aku..." lirih Naruto hendak memeluk Hinata.

Segera saja, Hinata mendorong pemuda itu. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

" Jangan sentuh aku!" kata Hinata

" Hinata..." lirih Naruto luka.

Hinata memandang Naruto sangat redup.

" Katakan Naruto, walaupun itu tak akan merubah semuanya kembali." kata Hinata.

Naruto tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Hinata.

" Katakan, _apa kau mencintaiku?"_ tanya Hinata lirih.

Naruto diam. Membisikkan sepotong kalimat ke telinga Hinata. Membuat Hinata tak kuasa untuk berlari menjauhi Naruto, namun dirinya sudah tak sanggup. Ia berlari menjauhi Naruto. Menerobos hujan. Meninggalkan Naruto bersama setitik perasaan itu.

Naruto hanya bisa melihat Hinata lambat laun menghilang diantara titik hujan. Menghilang bersama separuh jiwanya. Memilukan hatinya. Menorehkan luka yang sangat dalam. Bagaikan luka yang pernah ada dipipi Hinata. Bahkan lebih sakit.

Hinata menangis sendu. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Istana yang dirancangnya bak diterpa badai. Ia tak kuasa mengingat apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu, Sayangku."_

Hinata menatap langit. Membiarkan hujan menerpa wajahnya.

Ino memberikan sebuah handuk kecil pada Hinata tatkala Hinata ingin menginap ditempat Ino.

" Kau kenapa hujan-hujanan?" tanya Ino.

Hinata menggeleng. Ino mengerti, mood Hinata sangat buruk kali ini.

" Hinata..." lirih Naruto.

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu, Sayangku."_ lirih Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

Lama nggak jumpa.

Gomen, kali ini fic nya pendek tenan. Tapi tetap Ray mohon reviewnya ya.

Readers : " Dasar nggak tahu diri."

Author : :)

Bagian 6

Ketika Hati Hancur

" Hinata, ayo bangun." kata Ino.

Hinata hanya diam. Posisi menghadap kanan, membelakangi Ino. Ino mengerti, sahabatnya itu tidak tidur, tapi tak ingin diganggu.

Airmatanya menetes deras. Hatinya sangat sakit. Sakit sekali. Airmatanya semakin deras membasahi bantal yang dikenakannya.

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu, Sayangku."_

Ucapan itu tak mampu membuat Hinata membendung rasa sedihnya.

Ucapan Kushina selalu membuatnya luka. Ia bersumpah tak akan lagi memasukkan Naruto kedalam hatinya. Kebetulan dikamar Ino ada telepon rumah. Ditekannya beberapa pola angka.

" Halo..."

" Ayah, aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku menerimanya."

Hinata menutup telepon. Sebenarnya, hatinya berontak amat keras. Keras sekali. Namun, hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya untuk melupakan Naruto.

Oh, Kami-sama, maafkan aku, batin Hinata.

" Naruto, ayo bangun!" teriak Kushina dari dapur.

Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab sepatah kata pun.

" Naruto, ayo bangun!" seru Kushina dari depan pintu kamar anaknya.

" Jangan ganggu aku." kata Naruto.

Ingin rasanya ia menelepon gadis pujaan hatinya. Namun, handphone milik Hinata saja tertinggal dirumahnya. Tak ada jaminan kalau ia berada di rumah salah satu temannya, seperti Ino, Tenten, atau Temari. Ia menghela nafas.

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu, Sayangku."_

" Hah? Kau menerimanya?" seru Ino tak percaya dengan ucapan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk.

" Lalu. bagaimana dengan Na-" ucapan Ino terputus.

" Aku tak mau mengganggunya lagi." tegas Hinata.

Ino masih tak percaya.

" Tapi, kupikir kalian-"

Hinata menatap tajam Ino. Membuat Ino tersedak.

" Ino, kau tahu. _Cinta itu tak pernah memerlukan ucapan. Tapi ia membutuhkan pengorbanan, karena yang namanya cinta adalah spesial."_ kata Hinata.

" Jadi, kau akan-" kata Ino.

" Mencari seseorang yang siap berkorban untukku." kata Hinata.

Ino masih tak percaya sahabatnya ini nekat seperti itu.

" Kau mau dengannya? Apa kau tak memiliki selera lagi. Ku pikir kau dan Naruto sudah macam amplop sama prangko." kata Ino.

Hinata melotot, membuat Ino terdiam seribu bahasa.

Cinta. Terkadang sangat manis, namun bisa menjadi racun.

" Naruto, kau tahu bagaimana hatiku. Hancur berkeping-keping." batin Hinata.

Tahun-tahun terlewatkan tanpa terasa. Sekarang Hinata semakin dewasa. Namun, ia masih tak bisa melupakan lelaki yang pernah mengetuk hatinya.

Naruto.

Luka, ah, Surga yang retak-retak.

" Jadi, bagaimana Hiashi Hyuuga. Kau setuju?" tanya seorang lelaki pada Hiashi, ayah Hinata.

" Itu tergantung jawaban Hinata, Guy-san. Bagaimana Hinata? Kau menerimanya?" tanya Hiashi pada putrinya.

Hinata mengangguk. Pelan.

" Baiklah, jadi kapan wedding nya akan dilaksanakan?" tanya Guy.

" Bagaimana kalau seminggu lagi?" kata Hiashi.

" Aku setuju, bagaimana Hinata?" tanya pemuda yang duduk disebelah Guy.

Hinata mendongak. Ah, seandainya Naruto yang duduk disana.

" Aku terima." kata Hinata.

Lelaki beralis tebal itu tersenyum.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas lemas. Airmatanya menetes sendu. Mungkin bagi ayahnya, ia menangis haru, padahal malah sebaliknya.

Ia sangat sedih. Menata hati yang akan mati. Naruto...


	7. Chapter 7

Bagian 7

Teka-Teki Mulai Terungkap

Naruto masih larut dalam kesedihannya. Walaupun tahun-tahun telah berlewat, namun ia tak bisa melupakan gadis itu. Hinata. Surganya, ia tak pernah ingin surganya retak seperti sekarang atau beberapa tahun lalu.

Ah, dimana kau kasih. Naruto termasuk tipe yang jarang menangis, namun entah kenapa kali ini ia menitikkan airmata nya sedemikian mudah.

Hinata.

Barang yang menjadi saksi kebahagiaannnya dengan Hinata hanyalah sebuah handphone milik Hinata dan beberapa buku dan laptop serta tas milik Hinata yang tertinggal. Kebahagiaan yang sementara.

Kami-sama, mengapa ini begitu sakit.

Dengan malas, Naruto menjangkau handphone Hinata yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini tak pernah tersentuh. Iseng, ia membuka beberapa fitur. Ada foto Hinata bersama Neji dan Hanabi. Namun, yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ada foto dirinya. Yang dibawahnya ada tulisan.

" Lelaki Tersayang"

Dibukanya pesan masuk milik Hinata. Pesan biasa. Namun, di beberapa pesan terdapat sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

Dari ayahnya.

" Hinata, bagaimana dengan lamaran Lee. Kau terima?"

Lee? Melamar Hinata?

" Ia sanggup menunggu hingga kau lulus kuliah."

Membaca pesan dua baris itu membuat Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya. Terlebih saat ia membaca balasan Hinata.

" Ayah, aku tak tertarik dengan lelaki seperti dia. Aku sudah menemukan pilihanku. Lelaki terbaik yang pernah kujumpai. Dan dia adalah, Naruto Uzzumaki. Aku berharap agar ia yang menjadi pendamping hidupku kelak. Ku mohon ayah, berilah ia kesempatan untuk menunjukkan kesungguhannya."

Naruto meletakkan kembali handphone Hinata. Oh, Kami-sama. Mengapa? Takdir begitu menyakitkan?

" Naruto, ada temanmu." seru Kushina.

Naruto sangat malas meladeni. Ia hanya diam.

" Hai, Naruto." seru Kiba.

Naruto menoleh. Ia lihat ada Kiba, Ino, Tenten, dan Shikamaru.

" Oh, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

" Kau menangis?" tanya Tenten.

Naruto hanya diam.

" Naruto, ada sesuatu yang ingin kami beritahu!" ujar Ino.

" Apa?"

" Masalah Hinata." kata Ino.

" Jadi, begitulah ceritanya." kata Ino.

Naruto terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin bisa? Kami-sama, Hinata menerima lamaran Lee? Tega sekali takdirmu Kami-sama.

" Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?" kata Tenten.

" Hei, ku pikir Neji tau kejadiannya?" kata Ino.

" Kau gila, bagaimana mungkin seorang Hyuuga Bounken menyaksikan acara lamaran seorang Hyuuga Sounken yang bergelar Hyuuga No Hime, bahkan seorang Byakugan No Hime, berpikirlah, Ino. Walaupun Neji adalah sepupu Hinata, tetap saja ada batasannya." Tenten kesal.

" Ya, Gomennasai. Mana aku tahu." kata Ino.

" Bagaimana mungkin Hinata menerimanya? Kau bohong Ino." seru Naruto.

" Kau tahu, malam itu Hinata datang kerumahku dalam keadaan hujan. Aku ini sahabatnya, aku tahu saat ia sedih. Dan, kau tahu saat paginya ia bercerita tentang lamaran si Alis Tebal itu. Ku pikir ia sudah gila, menerima seseorang yang bahkan menurutku ehm..., bagaimana ya? Ah, entahlah. Pokoknya sedikit aneh. Ku pikir ia sudah tak punya selera. Seketika ia marah, ia bilang kalau ia hanya ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang rela berkorban untuknya. Oh, Kami-sama." kata Ino.

Naruto menggeleng, seolah menolak takdir.

" Kau masih punya buku dan laptop Hinata, Naruto." tanya Tenten.

" Kau pikir itu bisa menggantikan Hinata. Baka." cetus Ino.

" Kau yang baka! Kau tidak tahu apa isi dari kedua benda tersebut." kata Tenten.

Naruto menoleh kearah Tenten. Seakan meminta penjelasan. Tenten menarik nafas.

" Coba kau ambil keduanya Naruto, dan bawa kesini." kata Tenten.

Naruto kemudian bangkit dan mengambil tas Hinata. Di dalamnya ada buku dan laptop yang dimaksud oleh Tenten. Tenten langsung meraih laptop Hinata yang berwarna biru tersebut. Dihidupkannya dan dibukanya satu file.

" Apa ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

" Diam, baka. Bisakah kau biarkan aku bekerja dulu." kata Tenten.

Password! Itulah masalahnya. Tidak ada yang tahu password dari file 'rahasia' itu. Karena Hinata tak pernah mau membuka rahasianya pada siapapun, bahkan pada ayahnya. Namun, entah kenapa Tenten seperti tahu apa passwordnya.

" Password!" seru Ino.

" Tenang saja, pirang. Aku tahu." kata Tenten membuat Ino melengos kencang.

" Kita lihat saja, cepol panda. Kau kira bisa tahu password dengan hanya menerka." kata Ino.

Tenten tersenyum mengejek.

" Kau pikir hanya kau sahabatnya, aku juga sahabatnya. Dasar pacar mayat mesum." kata Tenten.

Tenten kemudian mengetikkan beberapa pola huruf, dan berhasil!

" Apa passwordnya sih?" tanya Naruto.

" Kau mau tahu?" tanya Tenten.

Naruto mengangguk.

" Passwordnya adalah..."

" Kau ini, macam pembawa acara kuis saja. Cepat katakan." kata Ino.

" Iya, iya. Passwordnya HinataLoveNaruto. Kau puas?" kata Tenten.

" Oh..." semua ber-oh panjang.

" Tunggu, Nona. Kalau ia memang mencintai Naruto, kenapa ia menerima lamaran si Alis Tebal itu?" kata Kiba.

" Entahlah." kata Tenten.

" Apa ini?" kata Naruto.

" Buku harian elektronik Hinata. Coba kau baca." kata Tenten.

Naruto pun mengambil laptop milik Hinata.

(Satu jam kemudian)

Naruto selesai membaca buku harian elektronik milik Hinata. Seandainya ia membaca dengan kecepatan baca normal, mungkin hanya setengah jam saja. Namun, bagaimana bisa? Beberapa kali Naruto harus mengangkat kepalanya, menangis hingga keyboard laptop Hinata menjadi basah.

 _"_ _Cinta, bagaimana ku harus mengatakannya. Kau selalu saja membuatku tak berani mengatakannya. Naruto, walaupun ku tak pernah mengatakannya. Namun, tetap saja aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di diunia ini."_

Kalimat terakhir itu membuat Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kami-sama, mengapa ini terjadi?

" Lee menitipkan ini." kata Ino.

Naruto menerima pemberian Ino. Seketika, matanya berair kembali.

 _Undangan Pernikahan._

 _Hyuuga Hinata and Rock Lee._

Cintanya?

" Kuharap kau datang, anggap saja sebagai cinta terakhirmu pada Hinata." kata Ino.

Tenten menyenggol Ino.

" Mau bagaimana lagi." kata Ino.

Tidak, Naruto tak bisa pergi. Itu hanya akan menambah luka di hatinya. Namun, mau bagaimana pun Hinata adalah cintanya? Menolaknya adalah hal tabu bagi Naruto.

" Baiklah, aku akan datang sesuai dengan permintaannya." kata Naruto dengan berat hati mengatakannya.

Padahal sebenarnya, dalam hati Naruto tidak ingin datang ke pesta pernikahan Hinata dan Lee. Dia merasa tidak kuat lagi jika harus merasakan sakit hati yang luar biasa, karena sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkan Hinata untuk selamanya. Naruto terdiam, dan air mata mulai berjatuhan menghiasi wajahnya.

" Naruto, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten.

" Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. " jawab Naruto sambil menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

" Kapan weddingnya?" tanya Tenten pada Ino.

" Tiga hari lagi." kata Ino.

" Kalian tau sebenarnya yang membuatku penasaran adalah buku Hinata. Bukankah perempuan biasanya mencurahkan isi hatinya di buku harian. Temari juga punya." kata Shikamaru.

 _Benar juga! Kenapa tak terpikir_

" Tak perlu." kata Naruto.

Semua menatap lelaki berambut kuning tersebut.

" Baik aku paham." kata Ino.

" Tunggu, kapan pernikahannya?" tanya Kiba.

" Tiga hari lagi, kan." kata Tenten.

" Kau salah info." kata Shikamaru.

Tenten dan Ino bertatapan.

" Acaranya ditunda." kata Kiba.

" Hah?" seru Tenten dan Ino bersamaan.

" Iya, Lee bilang pada kami weddingnya diundur jadi sebulan lagi. Soalnya ia bersama Guy dan juga ayah Hinata, serta Neji pergi karena ada urusan di Nagasaki." kata Kiba.

" Mungkin saatnya aku merelakan Hinata." kata Naruto.

" Bersabarlah. Percayakan Hinata pada Kami-sama. Mudah-mudahan ia bahagia." kata Ino menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk.

" Baiklah kami permisi dulu, Naruto." kata Kiba.

" Mana ayah dan ibumu Naruto?" kata Tenten.

" Pergi ke Hiroshima sebulan lagi. Setengah jam yang tadi mereka pergi." kata Naruto.

" Oh." kata Tenten.

" Kami pulang Naruto." kata Ino.

" Ha'i." kata Naruto melepas kepergian sahabat-sahabatnya.

Naruto kembali masuk,

" Ditunda sebulan lagi?" gumam Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, ia terpikir sesuatu.


	8. Pemberitahuan!

Pemberitahuan!

Haloo Para Readers, berhubung banyak yang bilang jika fic saya ini kurang jelas dari satu chapter ke chapter lain, maka saya ingin sekedar memberi tahu.

Gaya penulisan saya ini mengacu kepada gaya tanpa banyak memberi keterangan detail. Hal ini di harapkan, agar para readers untuk bisa berpikir menyambungkan hubungan dari satu chapter ke chapter berikutnya.

Dan, saya tambahkan, sifat Naruto nggak akan seperti ini terus dalam fic saya, nanti sifatnya akan berubah lebih dari sekarang.

Gomen, kalau fic ini kurang jelas fokusnya. Maklum saya baru mulai nulis fic.

Salam,

Ray Hyuuga


	9. Chapter 8 dan 9

Ya, readers sekalian. Kali ini Ray gabung aja chapter 8 sama 9, ya!

Nanti pada protes kalau kependekan. Walaupun pendek, Ray tetap minta reviewnya!

Bagian 8

Katakan Cinta

Hinata berjalan sendirian malam ini. Weddingnya ditunda sebulan lagi. Ya, paling tidak bisa memiliki waktu untuk menghilangkan Naruto dari pikirannya.

Naruto.

Ah, cinta!

Malam begitu hening. Hinata berjalan ditaman sembari melihat bunga chacomile didekatnya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasa mulutnya ditutup oleh seseorang dan diseret menuju suatu rumah. Ini..., rumah Naruto.

Sosok yang menculiknya membawa Hinata masuk kedalam rumah itu dan memasuki ruangan yang tak asing lagi baginya.

 _Kamar Naruto. Tempat dimana cintanya tumbuh._

Seketika Hinata merasa tubuhnya terlempar ke dinding. Dan ia melihat jelas siapa yang menculiknya.

Naruto. Kasihnya.

Seketika Hinata berontak dan berusaha lari. Namun, Naruto mengunci pergerakan Hinata. Membuat gadis Hyuuga itu tak bisa bergerak dan hanya menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding.

" Hinata." lirih Naruto menatap wajah Hinata.

Hinata serasa ketakutan.

" Lepaskan, Naruto." Hinata memberontak.

Seketika Naruto mencium lembut bibir gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Membawa Hinata terbang jauh melalui awan impian. Namun, segera ditampiknya.

" Eh..." Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto.

Namun, Naruto segera melemparkan cintanya tersebut ke tempat tidurnya saat Hinata mencoba untuk lari.

" Kau takkan kemana-mana, Sayangku." kata Naruto membelai rambut Hinata.

Seketika mata Hinata mengeluarkan air. Ia menangis saat Naruto mencoba mendekati wajahnya.

" Lepaskan aku, Naruto. Ku mohon." kata Hinata menutup matanya.

" Kenapa kau menangis Hinata? Kau tahu, aku lebih sakit saat mengetahuinya. Kau tahu itu!" bentak Naruto.

" Maafkan aku." kata Hinata.

" Maaf? Kau pikir cinta ku bisa ditukar dengan hanya kata maaf, heh?" kata Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa menutup matanya.

" Di mana hatimu Hinata? Di mana?" kata Naruto lagi.

" Aku, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia Naruto." kata Hinata.

" Bahagia kau bilang? Aku takkan bahagia melihatmu menikah dengan orang lain Hinata."

Hinata masih menangis sesenggukan.

" Kau menangis sementara kau akan menikah? Ironis sekali." kata Naruto.

Naruto semakin mendekati wajah Hinata, membuat gadis Hyuuga itu makin tak tahan melihatnya. Tak ada rasa sayang kali ini. Yang ada hanya rasa kebencian yang mendalam.

" Kau tega sekali, ini bukan Hinata yang ku kenal selama ini." kata Naruto.

" Katakan Hinata, walau itu bahkan takkan mengubah takdir." kata Naruto.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Membisikkan kelimat yang dulu diucapkan Naruto.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Sayangku."_ kata Hinata lirih, membuat Naruto begitu terenyuh. Melepaskan Hinata pergi untuk selamanya.

Hinata langsung berlari ke rumahnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, Kami-sama, ini begitu sakit.

Saatnya baginya membangun istana yang retak-retak.

Surga yang retak-retak, aku tak ingin memilikimu, namun ini terpaksa.

Bagian 9

The Wedding

" Selamat, Hinata-sama, akhirnya Anda akan menikah hari ini." kata Neji.

Hari yang paling menyakitkan telah tiba.

Istana yang retak siap di huni.

Sakit yang begitu dalam.

Hinata dirias sedemikian rupa, menambah ayu wajahnya. Namun, tidak dengan hatinya.

" Ada masalah Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Saking pelannya, jika Neji tak jeli, mungkin ia tak melihat Hinata menggeleng.

Siap, riasnya sudah selesai.

" Hinata, kita pergi dua menit lagi ke tempat pernikahan." kata ayahnya.

Dua menit menuju nerakanya. Kami-sama, semoga ini menjadi kebahagiaan lelaki yang pernah mengetuk pintu hatinya.

Mobil porche putih milik Hiashi melaju dengan pesat, menuju ke tempat pernikahan putri sulungnya itu. Di ikuti oleh mobil milik keluarga besar Hyuuga di belakangnya.

" Ada apa Hinata? Kau kelihatan murung?" tanya Hiashi.

Hinata menggeleng dalam balutan kecantikan wajahnya.

" Sudah kau undang teman-teman mu?" tanya Hiashi.

" Ya." lirih Hinata.

" Siapa saja?" tanya Hiashi.

" Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Liu, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Temari, Gaara, Shino Aburame, dan masih banyak lagi." kata Hinata.

" Bagaimana dengannya?" kata Hiashi.

Hinata mendongak, siapa?

" Siapa, ayah?" tanya Hinata.

Hiashi hanya menatap tajam anaknya itu. Siapa lagi? Apakah anaknya tersebut terjatuh dan kepalanya terhentak.

" Naruto Uzzumaki." kata Hiashi.

Hinata meredup. Matanya menyimpan kabut yang tebal. Memejamkan matanya sebentar, lantas mengangguk.

" Seharusnya, kau tak perlu mengundangnya, Hinata! Tak perlu kau mengundangnya." kata Hiashi.

" Mengapa?" tanya Hinata.

Hiashi mengehela nafas.

" Itu hanya akan menambah luka di hatimu, Hinata." kata Hiashi.

Hinata terkejut setengah mati. Bagaimana mungkin?

" Ayah tahu, tidak semudah itu kau mengambil keputusan. Apalagi, kau pernah memberi tahu bahwa kau mencintainya. Perasaan seorang gadis takkan berubah sampai kapanpun, Hinata. Kau menerima lamaran Lee, hanya karena kau ingin lari dari lukamu. Namun, inilah keputusanmu. Kau lah yang akan membangun Surga itu, walaupun retak-retak." Kata Hiashi.

Kali ini Hinata tak mampu membendung air matanya.

" Ayah..."

" Namun, ayah bukanlah yang akan menjalaninya, Hinata. Kau sudah dewasa. Ayah yakin kau mampu mengambil keputusan yang terbaik." kata Hiashi.

" Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia, Ayah." kata Hinata.

" Kau hanya akan menambah luka, Hinata. Kau juga akan semakin terluka." kata Hiashi.

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Ayah? Tak mungkin aku membatalkan wedding ini." kata Hinata.

Hiashi menatap lurus kedepan.

" Hinata, pikirkanlah! Buat keputusanmu! Ayah yakin, keputusanmu adalah yang terbaik." kata Hiashi.

Air mata Hinata menetes menghiasi wajahnya. Rembulan di matanya semakin meredup.


	10. Chapter 10

Bagian 10

Keputusan Hinata

Hinata menuruni mobil porche putih yang membawanya. Di iringi oleh keluarga besar Klan Hyuuga. Ia benar-benar cantik. Mendekati pendeta dan Lee yang telah berdiri di atas panggung pernikahan.

Naruto, melihatnya dengan perih. Semua sahabatnya bisa merasakan hal itu. Begitu perih dan sakit.

" Demi Hinata, bertahanlah!" kata Ino.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Terdengar upacara pernikahan mulai di laksanakan. Semuanya pun senyap.

" Rock Lee, bersediakah engkau menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu?" tanya pendeta memulai.

" Aku menerimanya." kata Lee dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

" Hyuuga Hinata, bersediakah engkau menerima Rock Lee sebagai suamimu?" tanya pendeta pada Hinata.

Hinata gamang.

" Aku-a-aku..." Hinata tergagap.

Hinata menghela nafas.

" Aku menolaknya." kata Hinata.

Pernyataan Hinata membuat seluruh aula menjadi ribut bak ribuan tawon. Semuanya tampak terpukul.

" Hiashi, apa-apaan dia?" tanya Guy pada Hiashi.

" Ia putriku, ia pasti bisa melangkah kemana yang terbaik." kata Hiashi.

" Mengapa Hinata? Kenapa kau menolaknya?" kata Lee.

" Maafkan aku Lee. Aku tidak mencintaimu." kata Hinata.

" Tapi mengapa?" kata Lee.

" Maafkan aku, cinta itu pengorbanan. Aku sekarang sadar bahwa hanya pada satu orang ku bisa menjadi pendampingnya." kata Hinata.

" Lalu, kenapa kau terima tawaranku?" kata Lee.

" Karena saat itu aku ingin lari dari takdir. Maafkan aku." kata Hinata.

Semua orang di aula tampak terkejut.

" Apa yang ia pikirkan?" kata Tenten.

" Tidak, aku tidak bisa menerimanya." kata Lee berang.

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah.

" Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memaksamu, Hyuuga." kata Lee.

Seketika Lee menarik Hinata dan menodongkan pisau ke leher Hinata, membuat semua orang seakan tak berdaya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, Lee?" kata Hiashi.

" Pergi! Atau kau akan melihat gadis ini mati, Hiashi!" kata Lee.

" Hentikan, Lee! Kau gila!" teriak Ino.

" Jangan macam-macam, Yamanaka! Kau ingin melihat sahabat kalian ini mati disini, di hadapan kalian?" kata Lee.

Semua orang, bahkan keluarga Hyuuga merasa terpojok. Kalau mereka maju selangkah saja, nyawa Hinata taruhannya.

Lambat laun, Lee berjalan sambil tetap menodongkan pisau ke leher Hinata, sembari membawanya ke dalam mobil. Melesat dengan arah yang begitu pesat.

" Kita harus menyelamatkannya!" kata Kiba.

" Kau benar, cepat!" kata Ino.

" Tunggu!" kata Naruto.

Semua orang menatapnya.

" Kenapa, nyawa Hinata dalam bahaya!" kata Tenten.

" Kita tak bisa gegabah, kita mesti menyusun rencana dulu." kata Naruto.

" Tapi, kita akan kehilangan jejak mereka." kata Ino.

Naruto tersenyum kecut.

" Tenang saja, aku ada rencana." kata Naruto.

" Lepaskan aku, Lee!" kata Hinata.

" Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana Hinata." kata Lee.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Pasrah pada takdir yang mencekal.


	11. Chapter 11

Bagian 11

Rencana Penyelamatan

" Kalian lihat benda ini?" tanya Naruto sesampainya di kediamannya.

Rumahnya penuh dengan kehadiran teman-teman dekatnya, bukan untuk bertandang, melainkan karena kepanikan yang mencekam.

Benda mungil yang berkelip-kelip milik Naruto membuat semua heran.

" Benda apa itu?" tanya Ino.

" Oh, ini adalah semacam alat pendeteksi. Tepatnya seperti GPS. Ia terhubung dengan alat utama." kata Shikamaru.

" Tapi, apa hubungannya?" tanya Tenten.

" Kalian tahu? Saat aku membawa Hinata ke rumahku, aku sempat menyematkannya." kata Naruto.

Semua melongo, benda apa yang disematkan dan kapan?

( Malam saat Naruto menculik Hinata )

" Kau masih mencintaiku, begitu?" kata Naruto. Membuat Hinata mengangguk pelan.

" Kau benar-benar mencintaiku, tapi kau malah menikah dengan orang lain?" kata Naruto.

" Maafkan aku." kata Hinata.

Naruto menghela nafas.

" Mungkin sudah saatnya aku merelakanmu." kata Naruto.

Hinata hanya menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

" Kalau begitu, maka terimalah permintaan terakhirku." kata Naruto.

Hinata perih. Pelan ia mengangguk.

" Sematkan ini padamu, terutama saat pernikahanmu nanti." kata Naruto memberikan semacam pin pada Hinata.

" Dengan ini kita akan mudah mencari Hinata." kata Ino.

" Baiklah, begini rencananya." kata Naruto.

Naruto pun mulai sibuk memberitahu rencananya kepada teman-temannya. Begini, begitu, dan akhirnya mereka pun sepakat untuk melakukan pencarian Hinata. Tak ketinggalan Neji ikut partisipasi dalam pencarian, karena dia adalah sepupunya, sekaligus pengawalnya.

" Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah siap? " tanya Naruto.

" Ya, kami semua sudah siap! " jawab mereka dengan pasti.

" Ayo kita berangkat! Cepat! " kata Naruto memimpin.

 _Hinata, dimana kau sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu._ Batin Naruto.

Namun, ada masalah.

" Oh, tidak." kata Naruto.

" Ada apa?" tanya Neji.

" Pin yang ku berikan pada Hinata rupanya sudah terlepas." kata Naruto.

" Atau mungkin di lepas." kata Ino.

" Rupanya, brengsek itu sudah melepasnya." kata Tenten.

" Bagaimana sekarang?" kata Kiba.

Semua kebingungan. Bagaimana sekarang?

" Rupanya mereka cukup cerdas, tapi tidak secerdas itu." kata Lee.

" Kembalikan, brengsek." kata Hinata memberontak.

" Kau takkan membutuhkannya." kata Lee.

Dengan sigap, Lee menghempas dan menginjak pin tersebut. Membuat benda itu tak bernyawa lagi.

" Kau brengsek." kata Hinata.

Perkataan Hinata membuat wajah Lee merah padam.

Ruangan yang di tempatinya agak remang. Hinata sendiri di ikat pada sebuah kursi.

" Kau terlalu banyak bicara." kata Lee geram.

Di ambilnya sebuah kain dan di ikatkannya pada mulut Hinata, membuat gadis manis itu tak mampu bersuara, kecuali semacam cicitan kecil.

" Naruto..." kata batin Hinata


	12. Chapter 12, 13, dan 14

Hem, Hai semua. Maaf ya, Ray updatenya lama, soalnya author yang nulis ini masih dalam masa ulangan. Jadi, gomennasai. Oke, buat menghapus rindu semua, kali ini Ray murah hati post 3 sekaligus. Selamat membaca.

Bagian 12

Bimbang

" Bagaimana kita akan mencarinya?" kata Ino.

Semua orang tampak kebingungan. Di tengah-tengah kebingungan, terdengar handphone Naruto berdering. Di lihatnya siapa yang menelepon.

 _Nomor Hinata._

" Siapa?" tanya Neji.

" Hinata." kata Naruto sontak.

Ino dan Tenten bahkan melonjak saking senangnya. Namun, sepertinya takdir tak memihak pada mereka.

" Hallo, Hinata..." kata Naruto.

" Hallo, Uzzumaki..." kata sebuah suara. Jelas itu bukan milik Hinata.

 _Ini Lee._

" Di mana Hinata?" kata Naruto membentak.

" Ouu, jangan seperti itu Uzzumaki. Bila kau tidak ingin gadis Hyuuga ini tergores." kata Lee.

Naruto menenggak ludah. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Karena Naruto menggunakan _hands-free_ , maka semua orang dapat mendengarnya.

" Apa maumu, heh?" kata Naruto geram.

" Tidak banyak, kau cukup mengikuti instruksiku." kata Lee.

Naruto terdiam. Membuat suara di seberang sana terkekeh.

" Kau rupanya cemas, Uzzumaki. Aku tak akan menggores Hyuuga ini selagi kau menurutiku." kata Lee.

" Apa itu?" kata Neji menyahut. Membuat suara di seberang sana terkejut.

" Oh, jadi kau menggunakan _hands-free_ , baguslah. Karena dengan begitu aku tak perlu mengulangi lagi intruksiku." kata Lee.

" Dengarkan, kalian hanya punya waktu 2 x 24 jam untuk melakukan ini. Bawa uang sebesar $500.000.000 untuk tebusan gadis ini. Dan jangan pernah sangkutkan hal ini pada polisi." kata Lee.

" Kau gila, darimana kami bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?" kata Naruto.

" Bukan urusanku, Uzzumaki. Dan kau pasti tidak ingin mendengar hal ini lebih jauh bukan?" kata Lee.

Tak lama terdengar suara jeritan seorang gadis.

 _Hinata..._

" Tunggu..." kata Naruto.

" Kau bisa membawanya ke alamat yang akan ku kirimkan nanti lewat SMS." kata Lee.

Terlambat, telepon sudah di putus. Membuat Naruto dan semuanya terjepit dengan keadaan.

" Say, kau dengar berita terbaru?" kata seorang lelaki pada istrinya. Membuat sang istri menoleh.

" Tidak, memang ada apa?" kata sang istri.

" Hinata diculik." kata sang suami.

Sontak sang istri terbelalak.

" Apa? Kau jangan bercanda, Sasuke! Tidak mungkin!" kata sang istri.

" Aku tidak pernah bercanda untuk keadaan seperti ini, Sakura. Kita telah lama meninggalkan Jepang. Bahkan kita sendiri menikah di Eropa. Saat tahu, aku terkejut. Hinata di culik Rock Lee. Bagaimana mungkin?" kata Sasuke.

Sakura masih tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin?

" Kita harus menolongnya, Sasuke." kata Sakura.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, seolah bimbang dengan keputusan istrinya.

" Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura bingung.

" Apa maksudmu, Sayang? Tentu saja aku serius!" kata Sakura.

Sasuke tahu betul bagaimana tabiat istrinya. Tak segan-segan pada siapa yang berani mendekati dirinya. Bahkan ia tahu bagaimana perlakuannya pada Hinata waktu mereka satu SMA. Namun, sekarang? Kami-sama, istrinya bahkan hendak menyelamatkan orang yang pernah menjadi korban istrinya istrinya sewaktu SMA. Tentu saja ia ragu.

" Aku takut kalau kamu..." Sasuke ragu.

" Aku sadar. Aku salah pada Hinata. Maka dari itulah aku ingin menebusnya." kata Sakura.

" Benarkah?" kata Sasuke tak percaya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

" Aku selalu berharap ia memaafkanku. Namun, aku selalu takut, Sasuke. Jikalau ia tak memaafkanku." kata Sakura. Air matanya menitik.

" Sakura, sekarang saatnya kau menebusnya." kata Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

" Kau mau membantuku, Sasuke?" kata Sakura.

" Why not?" kata Sasuke.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke. Mendalami mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Memberikan Sasuke ciuman lembut. Membuat lelaki tampan itu tersipu.

" Arigato, Sasuke." kata Sakura.

" Bagaimana ini, Neji?" kata Naruto.

Neji bimbang.

" Keluarga Hyuuga tak punya uang sebanyak itu, Naruto." kata Neji.

" Akan ku lakukan." kata Ino.

Semua terbelalak.

" Kau yakin, Ino? $500.000.000 itu tidak sedikit. Kau..." kata Tenten.

" Demi sahabat kita, Tenten. Aku rela melakukan apa saja." kata Ino. Mulai menitikkan air mata.

" Ino..." kata Tenten.

" Aku akan menyiapkannya, Naruto. Kita antar malam ini juga." kata Ino.

Naruto akhirnya mengangguk. Ia baru saja menerima alamat keparat yang menculik Hinata itu. Cukup jauh dari rumahnya.

" Aku akan membantu, Ino. Kita bagi." kata Tenten.

" Arigato, Tenten." kata Ino.

" Kalian siapkan saja masing masing $100.000.000, aku yang akan menanggung sisanya." kata Naruto.

" Naruto..." Neji lirih.

" Ia cintaku, Neji. Tak mungkin aku membiarkannya." kata Naruto mantap.

" Arigato, Naruto." Neji lirih.

Senandung Surga yang retak terdengar dan ku tak bisa menutup telinga

Bagian 13

Partner Penyelamatan

" Tebusan itu seharusnya cukup untuk menebusmu, Hyuuga." kata Lee pada Hinata.

Membuat Hinata melotot.

" Sepertinya kau marah, manis. Namun, tebusan itu taklah cukup." kata Lee.

Hinata meredup.

" Ia juga harus mati." kata Lee.

Hinata membelalak. Seakan tersetrum.

" Ya dia juga harus mati. Setelah itu, takkan ada yang bisa menganggu kita lagi." kata Lee.

Sore semakin matang. Membuat waktu penyelamatan semakin dekat. Namun, Naruto, Ino, dan Tenten sedang pergi. Hanya ada Neji, Kiba, dan Shikamaru yang berada di rumah Naruto. Tiba-tiba...

 _Tok... tok..._

Ada yang datang!

" Biar ku buka." kata Kiba.

Kiba berdiri dan membuka pintu. Namun...

" Apa kabar, Kiba?" kata seorang gadis.

" Sakura-sama? Ke-ke-kenapa kau ada disini?" kata Kiba tergagap.

" Kau tak perlu lagi dengan sebutan _sama_. Dan, ngomong-ngomong, dimana Naruto?" kata Sakura.

" Dia sedang pergi." kata Kiba.

" Kiba, siapa yang datang?" Neji keluar.

Melihat Sasuke dan Sakura mata Neji membelalak.

" Hei, Sasuke. Kau sudah pulang?" kata Neji.

" Ya, baru seminggu yang lalu. " kata Sasuke.

" Ada apa kalian ke sini? Naruto sedang pergi." kata Neji.

" Sakura, ingin bilang sesuatu." kata Sasuke.

" Aku ingin membantu kalian menyelamatkan Hinata." kata Sakura.

" Jadi, kalian sudah tahu?" Shikamaru tiba-tiba keluar.

Sasuke mengangguk.

" Ngomong-ngomong, apa ini serius. Kalian datang kemari karena ingin membantu kami menyelamatkan Hinata yang diculik Lee? " tanya Shikamaru.

" Ya. Kan Hinata teman kita juga kan? " terang Sakura membuat Kiba terkejut.

" Apa yang kau bilang tadi? Teman? Bukankah dulu kau sering menyiksa Hinata? " Kiba keceplosan.

" Hush, Kiba! Tolong jangan kau ungkit lagi masa lalu itu. Apalagi ada Neji di sini. " jawab Sakura mencoba bersembunyi dibalik Sasuke.

" Heh? Apanya? " tanya Neji penasaran.

" Oh-oh, tidak ada apa-apa Neji. " jawab Sakura gugup.

" Maksud kami kemari adalah untuk menyelamatkan Hinata dari si brengsek itu. Makanya kami datang kemari." kata Sasuke.

" Benarkah?" tanya Neji.

Sasuke kembali mengangguk.

" Lalu dimana Naruto sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

" Ia sedang pergi dengan Tenten dan Ino." kata Neji.

" Untuk?" tanya Sasuke.

Neji menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang ancaman serta Lee meminta uang tebusan yang jumlahnya benar-benar gila. Membuat dahi Sasuke mengernyit.

" Sebanyak itu? Darimana Naruto bisa mendapat uang?" tanya Sasuke.

" Ia dibantu oleh Ino dan Tenten dalam hal itu. Tapi Ino dan Tenten hanya menyiapkan $100.000.000, sedang sisanya di tanggung Naruto." kata Neji.

" Keluarga Hyuuga tak memiliki uang sebanyak itu, Neji?" tanya Sasuke.

Neji mendesah pelan seraya mengangguk.

Sasuke dan Sakura tampak berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba,...

" Ah, Say. Bukankah Itachi bisa membantu, kan dia kepala kepolisian di Jepang?" tanya Sakura.

" Lee tidak ingin di sangkutkan pada polisi." kata Neji.

" Dan juga nii-san sedang pergi ke Eropa untuk pertemuan penting." kata Sasuke.

Sakura melengos. Mengeluh.

" Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?" kata Sasuke.

Semua orang kebingungan. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

" Ha? Untuk apa uang sebesar itu, Tuan?" kata Teller bank.

Naruto hanya menggeleng, namun sang teller rupanya masih penasaran.

" Untuk membangun perusahaan." kata Naruto singkat.

Sang teller masih tak percaya.

" Perusahaan tak perlu memakan uang sebanyak itu untuk dibangun." kata teller.

Naruto menatap sang teller tajam, membuat sang teller merasa salah tingkah.

" Kau hanya perlu mengeluarkan uang yang ku minta. Tak lebih. Untuk urusan ku pakai untuk apa, itu urusanku." tukas Naruto.

Sang teller menghela nafas. Mengangguk dan kemudian memproses permintaan Naruto. Uangnya keluar dengan cepat dan teratur. Sang teller kemudian memasukkanya ke dalam sebuah koper dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

" Ini tuan. Sesuai permintaan tuan, $300.000.000." kata sang teller pucat.

" Arigato gozaimaz." kata Naruto.

Naruto balik haluan, melangkah dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Satpam membukakan pintu. Sang teller hanya menghela nafas melihat punggung Naruto.

Menghadapi pengusaha muda yang kaya raya memang tak mudah, pikirnya.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya. Memastikan. Terlambat lima menit! Di mana Ino dan Tenten?, batinnya.

Hatinya gelisah luar biasa. Semakin sering ia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu di depan bank.

" Beri kami waktu setengah jam, Naruto." kata Tenten waktu itu.

Naruto mendengus. Bukan kesal, tapi khawatir. Bayangan Hinata berkelebat di pikirannya.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat dua orang gadis menuju arahnya. Tak salah lagi, itu Ino dan Tenten. Keduanya setengah berlari.

" Kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Naruto.

" Heh... heh..., biarkan kami bernafas dulu." kata Ino terengah-engah.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

" Teller sialan itu terlalu mengintrogasi kami." kata Tenten.

" Benar, ia banyak bertanya inilah, itulah, apalah. Makanya, kami terlambat." kata Ino menambahkan.

Naruto mendengus kkesal.

" Sudahlah, cepat naik ke mobil." kata Naruto.

Ino dan Tenten segera membuka pintu mobil Naruto dan masuk.

Mobil Lamborghini itu melesat memecah sinar matahari sore yang oranye keemasan.

" Kau tahu berapa tebusanmu, Sayang?" tanya Lee pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya melotot.

" $500.000.000 itu akan membuatuku kaya raya, plus dirimu." kata Lee.

Hinata mendengus kesal, membuat Lee tertawa. Lelaki brengsek itu menjilat leher Hinata, lalu tersenyum licik.

" Kau memang nikmat. Aku akan lebih menikmatimu nanti." kata Lee.

Dengan langkah cepat, Naruto menuruni mobilnya, di iringi oleh Ino dan Tenten.

 _Ini harus selesai, hari ini juga!,_ batin Naruto.

Dengan tangan yang bergelayut koper, mereka bertiga memasuki rumah Naruto.

" Kami pulang." seru Ino.

" Kalian lama sekali!" Neji cemberut.

" Maaf, teller-teme itu terlalu mengintrogasi kami." kata Naruto meletakkan koper di atas meja tamu miliknya.

" Kalian sudah datang?" tanya suara perempuan.

Naruto terkesiap. Suara itu...

 _Sakura-sama!_

" Ini minum dulu." kata Sakura menyodorkan beberapa gelas minuman.

" Oh, Sakura. Apa kabarmu?" tanya Ino.

" Baik." kata Sakura.

" Kau lama tak kelihatan. Kau darimana saja?" tanya Tenten.

" Ia di Eropa waktu itu." kata seorang lelaki tampan menyahut.

" Sasuke?" tanya Tenten.

Sasuke mengangguk.

" Jangan bilang kalau kalian..." kata Ino menggoda.

" Menikah!" kata Sakura.

Naruto melihat wajah Sakura dengan perasaan campur aduk. Takut, gembira, dan kesal. Teringat kenangan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

" Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto menatap tajam wajah Sakura.

" Dengarkan Sakura dulu, Naruto." kata Sasuke.

" Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku tahu kau masih marah, tapi sekarang aku ingin menebusnya. Jadi, ku mohon maafkan aku. Aku akan menebusnya." kata Sakura.

" Aku masih tidak percaya." kata Naruto.

" Beri istriku kesempatan Naruto." kata Sasuke.

Naruto gamang.

" Baik, Sasuke. Aku beri dia kesempatan." kata Naruto.

" Arigato, Naruto." kata Sakura.

" Tapi..."

Tiba-tiba perkataan Naruto terhenti. Handphone-nya berdering keras. Di angkatnya.

 _Lee._

" Apa yang kau inginkan?" gertak Naruto.

" Oh, aku tahu kau sudah menyiapkan uangnya, Uzzumaki. Bagaimana kalau waktunya ku persingkat untuk menebus gadis ini? Lima jam lagi." kata Lee.

" Baiklah." singkat Naruto.

" Kau sekarang lebih berani, Uzzumaki. Tapi hanya kau yang boleh datang kesini. Tak perlu dengan orang lain, apalagi polisi." kata Lee.

" Kau kedengarannya takut." sinis Naruto.

" Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Jelasnya, jika kau sangkutkan polisi, kau akan menyesal seumur hidup." kata Lee.

Putus. Telepon terputus.

" Tenten, Ino, ayo siapkan uangnya." kata Naruto.

" Yosh." kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

Mereka pun membuka koper yang mereka bawa, dan menyiapkan uang tersebut dengan segera. Membuat yang lain hanya menenggak ludah.

" Inikah tebusan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

" Kami tak punya banyak pilihan." kata Naruto.

Sakura meredup. Inikah cinta sejati?

" Sudah hampir malam. Aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi." kata Naruto.

" Biarkan kami ikut, Naruto." kata Ino.

Naruto menggeleng.

" Benar, Naruto. Biarkan kami ikut. Hiashi-sama takkan memaafkanku selamanya jika Hinata terluka." kata Neji.

" Dia akan baik-baik saja, Neji. Aku berjanji." kata Naruto.

Neji terdiam. Begitu pula dengan ruangan tersebut. Hening, hanya desiran angin yang terdengar dan detak jarum jam. Desiran angin yang membawa nama cinta ke telinga Naruto.

Jiwaku hanyalah sepersepuluh dari dirimu, Cinta.

Bagian 14

Aku Datang, Cinta!

Malam telah tiba. Memberikan kegelapan yang pucat di langit. Bulan sabit dengan pucat memberikan sinarnya yang muda. Berharap agar suatu saat nanti akan lebih bersinar.

 _It's time!_

" Aku akan berangkat!" kata Naruto.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk pelan.

Naruto berdiri dan mengambil koper serta kunci mobilnya. Melangkah keluar rumah.

" Naruto." panggil Neji.

Naruto terhenti, tanpa menolehkan pandangannya.

" Arigato." kata Neji.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto kembali melangkah. Memasuki mobilnya dan meletakkan koper di kursi di sebelahnya. Memejamkan mata dan melesat membelah malam.

 _Aku datang, Hinata!_

" Hem, jadi dia sudah berangkat. Ia begitu tangkas kalau bidaknya kau, Sayangku." kata Lee.

Hinata melemah. Terus-terusan memberon-tak membuatnya kehilangan tenaga begitu banyak. Ia hanya melengos kesal.

" Sudah waktunya aku memilikimu, Hyuuga. Dan, waktu kematian bagi Uzzumaki itu." kata Lee.

" Jadi, kita harus bagaimana, Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum.

" Dari awal aku sudah tahu kalau brengsek itu punya mata-mata untuk memantau kita agar bergerak sesuai kehendak Lee. Tapi, kita tak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahuinya." kata Shikamaru.

" Apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Neji.

" Ehm, bagaimana kalau..."

Ucapan Sasuke terputus. Handphonenya berdering. Di angkatnya.

" Hallo..."

" Hallo, Sasuke. Kau dimana?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

Mata Sasuke membelalak, mungkinkah?

Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya. Di ceknya lagi alamat yang tertera di pesan pendek yang di terimanya sesaat. Benar! Ini dia.

Sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa kuno. Sekuno kelihatannya. Dari melihatnya saja, Naruto sudah bisa memastikan kalau rumah itu lama tak di tinggali.

Naruto turun dari mobilnya seraya menenteng koper yang disiapkannya. Membuka pagar rumah tua tersebut. Berjalan dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

 _Aku datang, Hinata!_

" Kita harus membantu Naruto." kata Neji.

" Masalahnya ke mana Naruto pergi?" tanya Kiba.

" Ini alamatnya." kata Ino menulis satu alamat di kertas kecil.

Melihatnya, semua orang mengerutkan kening.

" Cukup jauh." komentar Sakura.

Neji mengangguk. Yang lain juga berpendapat demikian.

" Tenang saja. Kita pakai mobilku dan Neji. Dua mobil itu cukup cepat untuk membawa kita kesana. Ku harap." kata Ino.

" Ku rasa sebaiknya jangan mengenakan mobil. Itu terlalu mencolok." kata Tenten.

" Lalu kita harus pakai apa? Jalan kaki?" keluh Ino.

" Ku rasa itu cukup baik. Itu tak membuat kita terlalu mencolok." kata Sakura.

" Hei, ngomong-ngomong di mana Sasuke?" tanya Tenten.

Benar juga! Di mana suami Sakura itu sekarang?

Naruto berhenti. Tepat di depan pintu masuk tersebut. Masih ada sebersit keraguan dihatinya. Di sinikah tempatnya?

" Semoga saja benar." gumamnya.

Dengan pelan, ia buka pintu rumah tersebut. Terdengar suara yang memekakkan telinga ketika Naruto membuka pintu. Engsel sialan.

Gelap. Ya, memang agak gelap. Hanya ada cahaya remang. Tak lama kemudian, pintu tertutup sendiri. Naruto berjalan dengan hati-hati. Ia merasa bahwa aura Hinata berada di sekitar sini. Inikah yang di namakan ikatan batin? Tapi dimana ia sekarang?

Dengan pelan ia berjalan menuju tangga. Menaiki anak tangga satu per satu. Lantai dua. Lantai terakhir di rumah ini. Ada sebuah ruangan tanpa pintu. Sigap, ia masuki ruangan tersebut.

" Selamat datang, Uzzumaki." sebuah suara menyambut.

Itu dia brengsek itu. Di hadapannya tak hanya ada si brengsek itu, juga Hinata. Dalam keadaan terikat.

" Hinata..." seru Naruto maju beberapa langkah.

" Berhenti dulu, Uzzumaki! Serahkan uang itu dulu, baru gadis ini." kata Lee.

" Tidak, serahkan Hinata dulu, baru uangnya." kata Naruto.

" Baiklah, kau yang meminta ini." kata Lee. Di goresnya sebilah pisau ke pipi Hinata. Membuat gadis itu terluka. Namun, Hinata hanya memejamkan mata. Keteguhan gadis Hyuuga itu benar-benar bak baja sekarang.

" Hinata..." gumam Naruto.

" Kau tentunya tak ingin ini lebih jauh lagi kan?" kata Lee.

Naruto mengerutkan kening.

" Serahkan dulu uang itu, baru gadis ini." kata Lee lagi.

" Yosh." kata Naruto seraya melempar koper tersebut ke lantai. Dengan sigap, Lee membuka koper tersebut dan memastikan skenarionya berjalan dengan lancar. Sesaat kemudian ia melepas Hinata dari ikatannya dan membuka penutup mulut gadis tersebut.

" Ini dia." kata Lee seraya melempar haluan Hinata ke arah Naruto.

Dengan sigap Naruto menangkap Hinata. Gadis tersebut bak kehilangan tenaga yang banyak. Letih dan lesu.

" Kau tak apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

" Ya." singkat Hinata lirih.

Melihat keadaan tersebut, Lee menjentikk-an jarinya. Seketika, Naruto merasa tengkuknya di pukul seseorang, membuatnya kehilangan kendali beberapa saat. Namun, sisi terburuknya adalah, Hinata terlepas darinya. Sekelebat, sosok yang memukul Naruto memboyong Hinata kembali ke Lee.

Seketika, Naruto merangsak maju. Namun, gerakannya di kunci oleh sosok lain. Membuatnya tak dapat bergerak.

" Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Naruto.

" Kau telah masuk ke perangkapku, Uzzumaki." kata Lee.

Hinata, melihat kasihnya dalam keadaan yang tak menguntungkan, segera maju untuk membantu Naruto. Namun, tiba-tiba, ia merasa rambutnya di tarik seseorang. Dengan kasar Lee menarik Hinata dengan rambut Hinata, membuat gadis tersebut menjerit.

" AWW..." jerit Hinata.

" Kau takkan ke mana-mana." kata Lee melempar Hinata ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil mirip sebuah sangkar.

Tubuh Hinata melayang ke arah ruangan yang di siapkan Lee. Seketika, pintunya tertutup.

" Tidak." jerit Hinata.

" Apa-apaan kau, brengsek?" gertak Naruto.

" Ada sedikit perubahan skenario, Uzzumaki. Pertama, Hinata ku ambil kembali. Kedua, jika kau ingin Hinata kembali, kau harus menurutiku sekali lagi." kata Lee.

Naruto menatap tajam Lee.

" Syaratnya sangat mudah, cukup bunuh dirimu, Hinata akan ku kembalikan." kata Lee.

Hinata membelalak mendengar hal tersebut. Naruto hanya diam, tak ada reaksi yang berlebihan.

" Apa benar? Jika kau atau aku membunuh diriku sendiri, kau akan mengembalikan Hinata?" kata Naruto.

" Tentu saja, Uzzumaki. Ku pastikan ia selamat kembali ke Klan Hyuuga." kata Lee.

Hinata sudah dapat membaca keadaan.

" Jangan, Naruto." kata Hinata berteriak.

Naruto sudah membuat keputusan. Pengorbanan! Itulah jalan yang di pilihnya.

" Lakukan sekarang, Lee." kata Naruto.

Seketika Lee menjetikkan tangannya. Sosok yang mengunci pergerakan Naruto menusukkan sebilah pisau ke dada Naruto. Hawa dingin memasuki tubuh Naruto. Membuat darahnya bergejolak sepersekian detik kemudian. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto ambruk di tempat. Membuat Lee terbahak licik.

" TIDAK!" teriak Hinata.

Hinata menumpahkan air matanya. Senada dengan kucuran darah Naruto.

" Hinata..." lirih Naruto sebelum menutup matanya.


	13. Chapter 15 & 16

Ohayyo, Minna. Hem, ketemu lagi nih.

Oke tanpa banyak basa basi kita mulai aja ya. Kali ini dua chapter sekaligus. Abis dapat review yang melambungkan jiwa. Hehe...

Selamat membaca semua. Arigato buat yang udah mau baca fic sederhana ini.

Jika satu cinta mampu membuatku bertahan. Maka, satu cinta bisa membuatku terluka

Bagian 15

Pengorbanan

" DIAM DI TEMPAT!"

Suara tersebut menggema di seluruh ruangan. Persembunyian Lee terkuak. Itachi, kakak Sasuke, kepala Kepolisian segera merangsak menuju tempat Lee berada.

" Tok.., Tok.."

Kiba berdiri dengan sigap membuka pintu. Ino dan Tenten, berharap kalau itu Naruto dan Hinata.

" Sasuke!" seru Kiba.

Sontak yang lain ikut melongo. Sasuke datang setelah di telepon Sakura bersama seseorang berseragam kepolisian. Uchiha Itachi, itulah yang terpampang di tanda pengenalnya.

" Ada apa kau mengajakku ke sini, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya. Neji, Ino, dan Tenten juga ikut menjelaskan dari awal sampai akhir. Mulai dari wedding Hinata yang kacau hingga sekarang. Mendengar sebuah nama, kening Itachi berkerut.

" Siapa nama yang kalian sebut tadi?" tanya Itachi pada mereka semua.

" Rock Lee." kata Sasuke.

Mata Itachi membelalak. Rock Lee? Apa mungkin?

" Kalian yakin?" Itachi memastikan.

Semua mengangguk.

Itachi mendecak. Melihat ekspresi kakaknya, Sasuke bingung. Apa yang salah dengan nama Rock Lee?

" Ada apa, nii-san?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi mendesah pelan.

" Rock Lee adalah buronan yang sedang kami cari." kata Itachi.

Sontak semua terkejut.

" Ia buronan kelas S, kalian tahu. Ia di kabarkan oleh sebuah rumah sakit memiliki penyakit yang berpotensi membuatnya jadi gila pada event tertentu." kata Itachi lagi.

" Tapi, bukannya ia anak Guy-san?" kejar Kiba.

" Ya, memang benar. Waktu itu ia sudah sembuh, namun masih memiliki potensi ringan." kata Itachi.

" Bukankah presentase ia jadi gila kecil dengan potensi ringan Itachi-san?" tanya Ino.

" Inilah yang tidak kalian ketahui. Masalahnya, ia sudah membunuh banyak orang. Event tertentu itu saat keinginannya tak di penuhi. Ia bahkan pernah membunuh Kepala Kepolisian yang menjabat sebelumku. Guy-san tak pernah mengetahui hal ini. Maka dari itu, ia di masukkan ke dalam buronan rank S." kata Itachi.

Semua orang berpandangan. Berarti...

" Berarti, Naruto dan Hinata..." Ino terputus ucapannya.

" DALAM BAHAYA!" kata Tenten dan Sakura.

" Ini gawat, kita harus segera ke sana." kata Sasuke.

" Yosh, cepat kita ke sana." kata Itachi.

Dengan langkah seribu mereka menuju mobil dan melesat. Membelah angin yang dingin.

Barisan polisi lainnya menyusul. Menangkap anak-anak buah dari Lee. Lee yang sudah dapat membaca situasi segera keluar melalui sebuah pintu darurat.

Itachi dan yang lain mengejar. Menaiki anak tangga dengan langkah cepat. Menuju ruangan kecil tempat Naruto sekarat. Saat mereka masuk, mereka melihat Naruto ambruk dengan kucuran darah dari dadanya.

" NARUTO!" teriak Kiba dan Sakura.

Sontak, mereka berdua mendekati Naruto Luka yang dalam, pikir Sakura. Tapi, mungkin masih bisa di selamatkan.

" Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit." kata Sakura.

" Say, kau bawa Naruto ke rumah sakit dengan Kiba. Untuk urusan brengsek itu dan Hinata, serahkan pada kami." kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. Dengan cepat, Kiba membopong Naruto ke mobil Ino. Dengan cepat ia mengendarai mobil tersebut.

" Semoga saja masih sempat. Kami-sama bantu kami. Selamatkan Naruto." kata Sakura lirih.

" Cepat, bodoh." kata Lee menarik rambut Hinata. Membuat gadis tersebut tak banyak pilihan.

Hinata berjalan terseok-seok, dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Tangannya di ikat. Kakinya seakan tak berdaya.

Lee menatap ke arah belakang. Berharap kalau polisi tak menemukannya. Namun, terlambat. Itachi dan yang lainnya berhasil menemukannya. Melihat keadaannya yang terjepit, Lee menjadi tertekan.

" Berhenti sekarang, Rock Lee!" seru Itachi.

" Tidak! Kalau kalian melangkah, akan ku bunuh gadis ini." kata Lee.

Segera, Lee menarik sebuah pedang yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Sebagai buronan rank S, ia sudah dapat membaca situasi dan mengatasinya.

Di todongkannya pedang tersebut ke leher Hinata. Sekali gerak, maka habislah Hinata. Semua orang kebingungan. Itachi mengambil pistolnya dan bersiap menembak Lee.

" Lakukan itu, dan ku bunuh gadis ini." kata Lee.

Segera saja, Lee mengayunkan pedang tersebut ke leher Hinata. Hinata hanya memejamkan mata. Menerima takdirnya.

 _"_ _Mungkin dengan inilah aku menyusul Naruto." batinnya_

Namun, Neji segera berlari ke arah Lee dan menghentikan gerakan tangan Lee. Lee benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Segera saja ia menarik tangannya dan kembali mengayunkan pedangnya. Melihat situasi, Neji segera mendorong Hinata. Berhasil, Hinata terlepas dari genggaman Lee. Namun, ia harus menebusnya dengan sesuatu yang benar-benar mahal.

Pedang tersebut menembus dadanya. Bahkan, tubuhnya. Sontak, Neji terpaku di tempatnya. Sebuah benda dingin dan tajam memasuki tubuhnya. Darahnya bergejolak. Ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Pandangan Neji mulai mengabur dan remang-remang. Sebuah bayaran yang mahal.

" NEJI!" Tenten berteriak keras sekali.

Itachi menembakkan pelurunya. Berhasil, mengenai kepala Lee dan menembus hingga bagian otaknya. Sontak, Lee terjatuh. Dapat di pastikan kalau ia sudah mati. Peluru tersebut membuat otaknya tak sanggup lagi bekerja.

Tenten berlari menuju arah Neji. Ia hanya menganga. Menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Memejamkan mata dan mulai meneteskan air mata.

Tenten segera memeluk Neji dan mendudukkannya di dalam dekapan Tenten.

" Neji.." lirih Tenten.

" Tenten..." suara Neji seakan hilang.

Air mata Tenten tumpah.

" Tenten, aku mungkin sudah tak bisa lebih lama lagi." lirih Neji.

" Tidak, Neji!" kata Tenten.

Neji semakin lemah.

" Sampaikan salamku pada Naruto... dan juga Hinata-sama." Neji terbata.

" Neji..."

Tubuh Neji seketika melemah tak berdaya.

Sementara Sasuke dan Shikamaru melepas ikatan Hinata. Seketika Hinata berlari menuju arah Neji. Melihat kakak sepupunya demikian, Hinata merasa bersalah. Benar-benar bersalah. Seketika Hinata langsung ambruk. Dia kelelahan. Segera, ia di gendong oleh Sasuke menuju mobil miliknya.

" CEPAT, BAWA NEJI KE RUMAH SAKIT!" teriak Tenten. Ia berharap jikalau Neji masih bisa di selamatkan. Namun, takdir seakan semakin menjauh.

Tuhan terpaku di jalanan yang bisu. Menenggak air mata luka

Bagian 16

Luka Telah Menyapa

" Maafkan kami. Kami telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Namun, takdir telah berkata lain." kata Shizune, Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha tersebut.

Semua seakan tak percaya. Tangis Tenten segera pecah. Tenten menghambur ke hadapan Shizune.

" Ku mohon Shizune-san, selamatkan Neji. Ku mohon. Selamatkan ia." kata Tenten memohon dengan derai air mata.

Shizune hanya menggeleng lemah. Membuat Tenten seakan makin tersiksa. Lutut Tenten melemah. Ia memeluk kaki Shizune. Memohon dengan derai air mata.

" Ku mohon Shizune-san. Ku mohon. Akan ku lakukan apa saja demi Neji. Ku mohon Shizune-san. Ku mohon. Selamatkan Neji." kata Tenten lemah. Air matanya berjatuhan mengenai sepatu yang di kenakan oleh Shizune.

" Maafkan aku, Tenten. Relakan Neji. Ia sudah tenang." kata Shizune memegang pundak Tenten.

" Tidak! Minggir!" Tenten berlari menuju ruangan Neji. Demi melihat Neji diam seribu bahasa, Tenten menghambur ke dalam dekapan dingin Neji.

" Neji!" seru Tenten.

Semua orang segera memasuki ruangan Neji. Tak tega rasanya mereka melihat Tenten demikian.

Hinata dan Naruto sedang di rawat. Namun, Naruto harus memasuki ruang IGD karena lukanya cukup dalam. Cukup lama tim dokter mengurus Neji dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin saat mereka membawa Neji ke rumah sakit. Bahkan, Shizune, selaku Kepala Rumah Sakit turun tangan. Namun, apa daya. Luka Neji tak dapat di sembuhkan lagi. Jiwanya telah terlepas dengan ayunan pedang dari Lee. Tenten memeluk jasad Neji, kekasihnya.

" Neji, ku mohon bangunlah." Tenten tersedu.

Ino bahkan mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ia tahu betul keadaan Tenten. Kedua orangtua Tenten selalu sibuk, bahkan mereka jarang pulang. Tenten, di usia yang masih belia sudah mesti sering berpisah dengan kedua orangtua nya. Walaupun ia sering di jenguk paman dan bibinya, tetap saja mereka masih ada batas. Seakan jikalau mereka di batasi dalam hal perilaku. Bahkan sekarang Tenten di tinggal kedua orangtua nya. Mereka menetap di Eropa, sedang Tenten tetap tinggal di Konoha. Walaupun Tenten tak kekurangan dari segi keuangan, tetap saja ia kekurangan tempat tumpuan kasih sayang.

Neji adalah tumpuan Tenten dalam hal kemanjaannya. Tenten adalah gadis yang teguh dan kuat. Namun, jika kelakuan manjanya timbul, Tenten pasti akan ke Neji. Neji selalu meladeni apapun kelakuan Tenten selagi masih wajar. Meninggalnya Neji tentunya pukulan terkuat yang pernah di alami Tenten.

Ino mendekat ke arah Tenten.

" Ten..." lirih Ino memanggil sahabatnya tersebut.

Tenten bisa merasakan hawa yang memancar dari sahabatnya tersebut. Segera saja, Tenten memeluk Ino.

" Ino, Neji..., Neji..." kata Tenten lirih.

Ino menepuk-nepuk punggung Tenten. Berusaha bersimpati. Ia bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan kalau ia kehilangan Sai, mungkin ia akan lebih menderita dari Tenten.

" Relakan dia Tenten." kata Ino.

Tenten menggeleng. Tak mungkin rasanya.

Ino memegang pundak Tenten. Menatap lekat-lekat wajah sahaatnya tersebut.

" Tenten, walau Neji sudah tiada. Sungguh, Neji akan tetap berada di dalam hati kau dan kita semua. Kalau kau tak merelakannya, berarti kau menyia-nyiakan pengorbanannya. Ia sudah memilih takdirnya, Tenten!" kata Ino.

" Tapi, Ino..."

" Tenten, inilah jalan takdir yang telah di tentukan oleh Kami-sama dan oleh Neji sendiri. Andai waktu bisa kembali, namun waktu takkan berputar mundur. Ia hanya akan maju. Kau menangisi yang telah berlalu, takkan mengembalikannya. Pandanglah dunia ke depan. Kenanglah Neji dengan cara yang baik. Dengan caramu sendiri." kata Ino.

Tenten menunduk. Hati kecilnya membe-narkan ucapan Ino. Namun, ia masih belum merelakan Neji sepenuhnya.

" Kau tahu? Jika kau menangisi atau mengasihani orang yang telah memilih jalan takdirnya, berarti kau telah melecehkannya." kata Ino.

Tenten benar-benar terdiam lama sekali. Merenungi setiap perkataan dari Ino. Di liriknya Neji, lelaki itu terdiam seribu bahasa sekarang. Kharisma khasnya yang selalu menyihir Tenten hilang tak berbekas.

Tenten memeluk Ino.

" Arigato, Ino." lirih Tenten.

Ino mengangguk. Menepuk-nepuk punggu-ng Tenten. Tenten melepas pelukannya.

Tenten melangkah mendekati Shizune. Membisikkan sesuatu.

" Bolehkah aku mencium Neji sebagai perpisahan?" kata Tenten.

Shizune hanya mengangguk. Menyuruh yang lainnya agar keluar. Ia sangat paham maksud Tenten.

Yang lain telah keluar. Hanya Tenten dan jasad Neji yang ada. Tenten mendekati jasad Neji. Di sentuhnya tangan dingin Neji.

" Neji..." panggilnya lirih.

Tenten pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Neji. Di ciumnya lembut bibir kekasihnya tersebut. Dingin, namun Tenten tetap merasakan kehangatan lama yang disimpannya.

" Neji, arigato." kata Tenten memeluk jasad Neji. Tiba-tiba waktu seakan berhenti berputar.


	14. Chapter 17, 18 &19

Hallo Minna, lama nggak ketemu. Ah, sedih! Authornya bikin adegan Neji mati, jadi nggak banyak review. Oke deh, langsung aja kita ganyang lanjutannya. Nggak sabar kan? Sama, Ray juga!

Sesaat setelah mengalami kisah cinta, aku pun mencarimu, tanpa tahu bahwa itu tidak perlu.

( Rumi)

Bagian 17

Terluka

" Are you okay?" tanya seorang perawat pada Hinata dengan aksen Londonnya yang kental.

Hinata dengan lemah mengangguk.

" Yes. I'am okay." kata Hinata dengan aksen Jepang yang kental. Bahasa Inggrisnya agak berlepotan.

Perawat tersebut hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, Ino dan Tenten masuk ke ruangan Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke arah mereka. Ino melempar senyum. Entah dengan Tenten. Ia dingin.

" Excuse me. Can you out from this room? I want to speaking with Hinata." kata Ino pada sang perawat dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang lancar.

Sang perawat mengangguk. Melangkah keluar ruangan Hinata setelah memastikan semua tugasnya beres.

" Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" Ino membuka percakapan.

" Aku baik." kata Hinata mencoba untuk duduk, meskipun tertatih-tatih.

" Jangan memaksakan dirimu." kata Ino.

" Tidak, aku lebih suka begini." kata Hinata.

Ino gamang. Tenten hendak bicara namun terhenti. Akhirnya, Ino bicara.

" Kami punya dua berita. Berita baik dan buruk." kata Ino.

Hinata mendengarkan.

" Berita baiknya adalah Naruto masih bisa diselamatkan. Lukanya tak terlalu dalam. Ia akan sembuh." kata Tenten. Matanya masih memerah.

" Kenapa dengan matamu, Ten?" tanya Hinata. Sejenak ia melupakan masalah Naruto.

Ino menenggak ludah.

" Itu dia berita buruknya." kata Tenten menunduk.

Hinata tak mengerti.

" Sebenarnya..." Ino terputus. Menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Sebenarnya..." Ino mengulang hal yang sama.

" Sebenarnya apa, Ino?" tanya Hinata.

" Sebenarnya..."

Hinata makin tak sabar.

" Katakan saja!" Ayo, Ino!" kata Hinata mengguncang tubuh Ino.

" Sebenarnya nyawa Neji tak bisa diselamatkan." kata Ino.

Hinata terdiam. Sontak, matanya membelalak.

" Apa yang kau bilang? Itu bohongkan? Iya, kan Ino." kata Hinata mendesak.

Ino memejamkan mata. Memberi Hinata jawaban.

" Itu benar Hinata. Neji sudah tiada." kata Tenten. Airmatanya kembali tumpah.

Mulut Hinata menganga. Tak percaya.

" Nii-san!" seru Hinata.

Ia langsung meloncat turun dari ranjang-nya, tak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih belum stabil.

" Hinata!" seru Ino seraya menahan Hinata.

Hinata berontak. Segera di tampiknya tangan Ino. Ia berlari terseok-seok ke ruang Neji. Sang perawat tadi terkejut melihat pasien yang mesti di urusnya keluar.

" Mrs. Hinata! Wait!" Perawat tersebut menghadang Hinata. Namun, gerakan Hinata lebih tangkas ketimbang perawat tadi. Entahlah, semejak menjadi tawanan Lee, kekuatan Hinata lebih membaja.

Tenten dan Ino berlari mengejar Hinata. Tak memerhatikan sekitar, Ino menabrak perawat Hinata. Membuat perawat tersebut terjatuh.

" I'm sorry very much. I'm sorry. Hinata!" lengking Ino setelah meminta maaf.

Sang perawat hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Bingung dengan kelakuan ketiga orang tadi.

" Huh, Mendokusai." kata perawat tersebut dengan aksen London-nya yang kental.

" Nii-san!" Hinata berteriak saat sampai di dapan ruangan Neji. Kondisinya tidak mengizinkan, segera saja ia akan ambruk. Dengan tangkas, ia di tangkap oleh Sakura.

" Hinata." kata Sakura.

" Neji nii-san." lirih Hinata.

Sakura perih. Di pandangnya wajah suaminya. Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang Naruto untuk memastikan bersama Shikamaru dan Kiba. Sakura memeluk Hinata, berusaha menenangkan.

" Tenanglah, Hinata." kata Sakura menenangkan Hinata.

" Kenapa luka itu harus semakin dalam?" lirih Hinata.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Ia baru saja pulih dari lukanya.

" Baik, cuma masih sakit." kata Naruto.

Naruto memegang dadanya yang masih terasa sakit.

" Tak apa. Kata dokter kau akan sembuh dengan cepat. Kemampuan penyembuhan dirimu luar biasa." kata Sasuke.

" Di mana Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

" Dia sedang di rawat. Ia kelelahan." kata Sasuke.

" Di mana Neji?" tanya Naruto.

Wajar saja, sedari tadi ia hanya melihat Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Kiba yang ada di ruangannya.

" Ehm..., Neji..." Sasuke ragu.

Naruto bingung melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Neji?" Naruto berusaha menggali lebih dalam.

" Sebenarnya..." kata Sasuke. Yang lain tak berani bicara sedari tadi.

" Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto kesal.

Sasuke tersentak. Dengan ragu, ia menjawab.

" Neji sudah tiada, Naruto." lirih Sasuke menjawab.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa jantungnya membeku. Waktu seakan berhenti. Angin terdengar semilirnya, membawa perkataan Neji yang terakhir kali di dengan Naruto.

" Arigato, Naruto." kata Neji terakhir kali.

 _Hyuuga Neji!_

Inilah yang ku sebut sebagai takdir, Cinta yang tulus.

Bagian 18

Makam dan Wasiat Cinta

Jalanan Konohagakure penuh dengan pejalan. Memakai pakaian hitam. Membawa sebuah peti mati. Di depannya terpampang sebuah foto yang tengah bersangkutan. Wajah khas Klan Hyuuga, bermata lavender, dan berambut panjang.

Ya, hari ini adalah pemakaman Hyuuga Neji. Keluarga besar Hyuuga mengiringi Neji menuju penyelaman terakhirnya.

Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tenten pun demikian. Dua gadis ini benar-benar di liputi kesedihan yang mendalam.

Rombongan terus berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah pemakaman umum. Peti mati Neji diturunkan. Di masukkan ke dalam lubang yang telah di persiapkan sebelumnya. Perlahan-lahan peti Neji di letakkan ditanah dan di timbun dengan tanah kembali. Langit tiba-tiba menurunkan air hujan, seakan ikut berkabung atas kematian Neji. Dengan pelan, orang-orang meletakkan setangkai bunga di makam Neji. Tenten meletakkan karangan bunga yang di belinya dari Ino di atas makam Neji.

" Neji, thank you so much for all." kata Tenten memeluk foto Neji sebelum beranjak.

Hinata meletakkan karangan bunga. Di pegangnya makam Neji. Air matanya tumpah di atas makam Neji.

" Arigato, Neji nii-san." kata Hinata meninggalkan makam Neji. Segera saja, Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Membisikkan kalimat hiburan di telinga gadis muda tersebut. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Menatap perih makam Neji sekali lagi. Membayangkan bahwa sepupunya tersebut adalah nyawa lebih bagi Hinata.

Gadis Klan Hyuuga tersebut kembali menumpahkan air matanya. Tak sanggup menahan bendungan air matanya.

Naruto mencium berkali-kali pipi Hinata, menenangkan kasihnya ini. Pelukan Naruto semakin erat. Orang-orang telah beranjak pulang dari makam Neji.

Hujan pun telah berhenti. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih berdiri di dekat makam Neji. Sasuke dan Sakura terus membujuk Tenten untuk pulang.

" Hinata, ayo pulang." kata Naruto lembut.

Hinata hanya menggeleng.

" Ayolah, nanti kau sakit." kata Naruto mengulangi. Nihil, Hinata teguh pada pendiriannya.

Naruto mendesah pelan.

" Demi aku, aku tak ingin kau sakit." kata Naruto.

Kata-kata terakhir Naruto membuat Hinata melunak. Ia mengangguk. Naruto hanya tersenyum. Dengan gontai, Hinata meninggalkan makam Neji. Begitu pula Tenten. Sepertinya Sasuke dan Sakura berhasil membujuk Tenten.

Semua sahabat Naruto tak langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing, melainkan singgah dulu di rumah Naruto. Rumah Naruto adalah tempat singgah yang ideal. Jauh dari keramaian. Tentunya, mereka tak sekedar wisata ke sini. Ada alasan lain. Pertama, mereka ingin memastikan keadaan Naruto pasca penusukan pisau di dadanya. Kedua, mereka ingin menenangkan Hinata dan Tenten terlebih dahulu. Melepas mereka berdua dari kesedihan.

Hinata masih sesenggukan menangis. Semua orang masih menenangkannya. Tenten sedari tadi telah tenang. Lama kelamaan Hinata tenang. Sakura menyodorkan coklat panas yang telah di buatnya. Naruto menyuruh Hinata meminumnya.

" Minum, Hinata. Ini akan membantu." kata Naruto.

Hinata hanya minum tanpa bersuara setelahnya. Tiba-tiba, Tenten membuka suara.

" Naruto, Hinata, sebelum kejadian itu merenggut Neji, Neji berpesan padaku untuk menyampaikan ini pada kalian." kata Tenten.

Naruto dan Hinata menatap Tenten lamat. Begitu pula yang lain tampak antusias.

" Di pelukanku, Neji bilang bahwa ia ingin agar kalian..."

Naruto dan Hinata menahan nafas.

" ... menikah!" kata Tenten melanjutkan.

Sontak, Naruto dan Hinata terkejut. Namun, yang lain tak menunjukkan ekspresi berlebihan.

" Tapi, Neji..." kata Naruto.

" Wakatta, tapi Neji ingin agar kalian menikah setelah Naruto pulih dari lukanya. Dan, ia bilang kalau ini permintaan terakhirnya." kata Tenten.

Naruto dan Hinata menahan nafas.

Sementara yang lainnya hanya cengir mendengar pesan Neji yang benar-benar mengena ini.

" Kalian mau, kan?" kata Tenten.

Naruto dan Hinata masih terdiam sejenak.

" Untuk apa di pikir lagi, ku pikir kalian sudah klop." celetuk Ino.

" Ya, itu benar." kata Tenten mendukung.

Wajah mereka berdua memerah karena semburat malu. Sesekali Naruto mencuri pandang pada Hinata. Pada saat yang sama, Hinata juga mencuri pandang pada Naruto. Sontak keduanya menundukkan kepala.

" Bagaimana?" tanya Tenten.

" Ayolah, Naruto. Kalian saling mencintai bukan?" kata Sakura menggoda.

Kali ini, Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk memandang lekat wajah Hinata. Wajah indah yang benar-benar telah menyihir dirinya. Hinata malu sekali. Namun, dengan cepat Naruto memegang tangannya. Hinata mendongak, menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum.

Hampir-hampir Ino menggoda mereka, namun segera di tangkis Tenten, memberi isyarat pada gadis pirang tersebut agar jangan menganggu.

" Hinata." suara tersebut datang dari Naruto. Lemah dan lembut.

" Ya." jawab Hinata sedemikian merdunya.

" Maukah kau menjadi..." kata Naruto terputus. Di gigitnya bibir bagian bawahnya.

Wajah mereka berdua sudah macam kepiting rebus.

" Menjadi..." ulang Hinata.

" Menjadi istriku?" kata Naruto lembut.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Blushing tingkat tinggi. Keringat dingin mengucuri diri Naruto, menunggu jawaban Hinata.

Pelan sekali, Naruto melihat Hinata mengangguk. Wajahnya benar-benar berubah sekarang. Di ciumnya lembut tangan Hinata dan di peluknya gadis muda tersebut dengan pelukan yang erat, seolah takut kehilangan dirinya lagi. Hinata erat membalas pelukan Naruto.

" Arigato, Hinata." kata Naruto.

Di lepasnya pelukannya pada Hinata.

" Tapi, aku harus bicara dulu pada ayahku." kata Hinata. Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju.

Kembali keduanya berpelukan. Sangat erat.

Melihat momen bahagia ini, Tenten dan Ino melonjak dan saling berpelukan.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpelukan menandakan keduanya bahagia.

Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat momen ini.

Momen ini harus di saksikan!

Bunga Surga merekah di mataku karena dirimu.

Bagian 19

Takdir Telah Datang!

Malam menyelimuti wilayah Konoha. Bulan purnama mendapat giliran untuk tampil, membuat malam menjadi terang. Hinata usai makan malam, mengutarakan sebuah permohonan. Apalagi, kalau bukan masalah Naruto.

" Ayah." kata Hinata.

" Hn." kata ayahnya.

" Begini, aku dan Naruto..." kata Hinata malu-malu.

Kali ini Hiashi tertarik. Di pandangnya wajah anak sulungnya ini lekat-lekat. Ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikannya. Semburat merah muncul di pipi anak sulungnya.

" Ya, ada apa antara kau dan dia?" kata Hiashi.

" Ehm..., begini..." kata Hinata. Ia mulai memilin jarinya berulang.

" Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya ibunya.

" Ehm..., bagaimana ya?" kata Hinata.

Hiashi dan istrinya memasang telinga baik-baik. Hanabi dari tadi sudah ingin mengeluarkan keahliannya, menggoda kakaknya yang satu ini, namun segera di tampik oleh ayahnya.

" Ada apa?" tanya ayahnya kembali.

" Ehm..., aduh, bagaimana aku mengatakannya?" kata Hinata.

" Ayolah, jangan membuat kami penasaran!" kata ibunya.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia sangat malu untuk menceritakannya, sekaligus ingin. Akhirnya, ia memberanikan diri.

" Naruto..., ehm..., mel-la-l-mar..."

" Bicara yang jelas, Hinata." kata ayahnya.

Hinata menarik nafas, seakan akan melakukan lompatan besar.

" Naruto melamarku untuk menjadi..., ehm, istrinya." kata Hinata.

Mata yang mendengarkan tersebut terbelalak. Anak gadisnya ini kembali di lamar. Dan di lamar oleh orang yang sangat tepat. Oh Kami-sama, bagaimana mereka menolaknya? Tidak, Hiashi belum puas.

" Kau cinta dia, Hinata?" kata Hiashi.

Hinata menatap ayahnya. Seolah protes keluar dari tatapan matanya, _jelas saja aku cinta ia, ayah!,_ Hinata mengangguk.

Hiashi dan istrinya hanya tersenyum.

" Apa dia mencintaimu, Hinata?" tanya ibunya kali ini.

Hinata menenggak ludahnya. Dengan ragu ia mengangguk.

" Bagaimana, suamiku?" tanya istri Hiashi pada nya.

" Ehm, setelah ayah pikir dan lihat selama ini. Ia pantas menjadi pendamping hidupmu, Hinata. Ia adalah lelaki yang berani mengorbankan segalanya demi cinta tulusnya. Ayah yakin, ia adalah orang yang sangat tepat bagimu." kata Hiashi menatap wajah anaknya tersebut.

" Benarkah?" tanya Hinata seakan tak percaya.

Ayahnya mengangguk. Hinata melonjak dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

" Arigato, ayah, ibu." lirih Hinata.

" Bahagialah engkau setelah hidup dengannya." kata ibunya.

" Pasti." kata Hinata.

Hanabi nyeletuk.

" Yah, nee-sama. Aku juga turut senang. Asalkan, jangan ada agenda culik-menculik lagi saja." kata Hanabi.

Segera saja, Hinata melempar sebuah kotak tisu pada adiknya, namun, Hanabi berkelit. Membuat kedua orang tuanya tertawa. Malam seakan semakin cerah.

Pagi mulai menampakkan dirinya. Menggantikan malam yang kelam. Sinar matahari menembus rumah milik Naruto melalui kaca jendela rumahnya.

" Ohayyo, ayah, ibu." kata Naruto seraya berjalan menuju meja makan. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya.

" Ohayyo, Naruto." kata Minato pada anaknya.

" Ada apa, Naruto? Kau kelihatannya senang sekali." kata Kushina menyelidik.

" Ehm,... bagaimana ya?" kata Naruto.

Minato dan Kushina memandang anak mereka yang satu ini. Ehm, sepertinya anak mereka ini...

" Ada apa?" kata Minato tersenyum lembut.

Naruto kembali mengingat kejadian yang melibatkan kedua orang tuanya dengan Hinata. Segera saja, ia kembali menutup mulut.

" Tak apa-apa." kata Naruto.

" Ehm, apa kau ingin bilang kalau..."

Ucapan Kushina terputus. Tiba-tiba, Naruto dan keluarganya mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu.

" Biar ku buka." kata Naruto berjalan keluar dan menuju arah pintu.

Di bukanya pintu rumahnya. Terlihat semua sahabatnya datang, termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

" Ohayyo, calon pengantin." kata Sasuke memulai dengan gurauan.

" Pagi sekali kalian datang." kata Naruto melangkah masuk, di ikuti oleh teman-temannya.

" Ya, kami kan sudah berjanji membantumu untuk bicara dengan kedua orang tuamu." kata Tenten.

" Yosh." kata Ino mendukung.

" Kau sudah bilang apa belum?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto hanya menggeleng.

" Aku tak berani. Masih mengingat kejadian itu." kata Naruto.

" Sudah ku duga." kata Ino.

" Jadi, kami yang akan bicara, Naruto." kata Tenten.

" Aduh, entahlah. Aku tak berani." kata Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, Minato dan Kushina berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

" Ada apa ini?" kata Kushina.

" Kushina-san, begini, Naruto ingin..." kata Ino memulai.

" Melamar Hyuuga Hinata untuk menjadi istrinya hari ini? Tentu saja, mengapa tidak? Ya kan Minato?" kata Kushina.

Semua orang terbelalak. Cepat sekali respon ibu Naruto. Atau, jangan-jangan..., segera, Naruto menatap tajam wajah teman-temannya. Semuanya membalas dengan tatapan tak berdosa. Menggeleng.

" Dari mana ibu tahu?" kata Naruto.

" Hem, tentu saja kami tahu, Naruto. Kami bisa membaca gerak-gerik mu. Selain itu, kami di beritahu juga oleh pasangan yang satu itu." kata Minato menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

Yang di tunjuk hanya nyengir. Sasuke memberikan smirk andalannya, dan Sakura mengerlingkan matanya. Naruto menatap sebal keduanya, sementara yang lain agak bingung.

" Kau tahu masalah Hinata dan kedua orangtua Naruto?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

" Yup." kata Sakura.

" Kau tahu darimana?" kata Tenten.

" Heh..., biarlah hanya Kami-sama yang tahu." kata Sakura. Membuat Ino dan Tenten hanya menatap sebal dirinya.

" Jadi, apa ibu dan ayah menyetujuinya?" tanya Naruto.

" Ya, setelah kami berdua pikir, kami berdua setuju. Apalagi, kalian tampak begitu mesra waktu itu." kata Kushina menggoda.

" Ah, jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi." kata Naruto berkelit.

" Wakatta, wakatta. Baiklah, kami setuju Naruto." kata Minato.

" Arigato, ayah, ibu." kata Naruto.

" Ya baiklah, calon pengantin. Cepat ganti bajumu. Kita akan berangkat." kata Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk.

" Tunggu kami juga." kata Kushina.

" Heh?"

Naruto heran mendengar perkataan ibunya.

" Apa kau pikir kami akan meninggalkan anak kami yang akan melamar seorang gadis? Tentu saja kami akan ikut." kata Kushina.

" Benarkah?" tanya Naruto.

" Tentu saja." kata Minato.

Minato dan Kushina segera memasuki kamar mereka. Naruto demikian. Mencari baju terbaik miliknya.

" Hinata, aku datang." lirihnya.

" Ya, dia sedang berganti pakaian. Dia akan segera ke sana." kata Ino pada Hinata melalui handphone nya.

" Kalian semua akan ke sini?" kata Hinata.

" Ya, entahlah. Mungkin akan tinggal di rumah Naruto menunggu kabar gembira." kata Ino.

" Ehm, sebaiknya kalian ikut ke rumahku." kata Hinata melalui telepon.

" Aduh, bagaimana ya? Ini kan masalahmu dan Naruto. Kenapa kami harus terlibat? Kami tak enak, Hinata." kata Ino.

" Ku mohon dengan sangat kalian ikut ke rumahku. Kalianlah yang membuat takdir ini begitu manis. Ku mohon." kata Hinata memohon.

" Bagaimana, ya? Kami tak ingin membuat kalian terganggu." kata Ino.

" Kalian jangan khawatir, aku sudah siapkan solusinya. Yang penting kalian datang." kata Hinata.

Ino menimbang-nimbang.

" Baiklah." kata Ino.

" Arigato. Sudah dulu, ya. Ohayyo." kata Hinata.

" Ohayyo." kata Ino menutup telepon.

Ino kembali masuk ke ruang tamu.

" Siapa?" tanya Tenten.

" Hinata. Dia ingin agar kita semua ikut ke rumahnya." kata Ino.

" Kita hanya akan menganggu mereka." kata Sakura.

" Tapi dia ingin sekali. Jadi, sebaiknya kita ikut saja. Baru kita pikirkan bagaimana selanjutnya." kata Ino.

Yang lain setuju. Naruto keluar dengan mengenakan pakaian yang membuat siapapun tercengang. Kemeja biru bergaris dengan jas hitam. Celana hitam pekat, serta sepatu coklat. Minato dan Kushina juga sudah keluar. Minato mengenakan pakaian yang serupa dengan Naruto, namun lebih di sesuaikan dengan umurnya. Kushina tampak anggun dengan gaunnya.

" Kalian akan ikut atau tidak?" tanya Kushina pada sahabat-sahabat Naruto.

" Sebenarnya tidak, tapi Hinata ingin kami ikut juga, Kushina-san. Jadi, kami akan ikut." kata Ino.

" Kalian ada berapa mobil?" tanya Minato.

" Dua, satu mobil milik saya dan satunya milik Sasuke." jelas Ino.

" Ku rasa itu cukup untuk kalian." kata Minato.

Ino mengangguk. Paham dengan keadaan.

" Baiklah, apalagi yang kita tunggu. Ayo." kata Kushina seraya berlalu.

Naruto dan Minato berjalan di samping Kushina. Sementara, yang lainnya berjalan di belakang mereka.

" Ku rasa ini akan lebih meriah ketimbang pernikahan kita, Sasuke." kata Sakura berbisik pada Sasuke.

" Ya, ku rasa." kata Sasuke.

Dua buah mobil berhenti di depan rumah Hinata. Hinata yang mengintip dari kamarnya dapat memastikan kalau itu adalah Naruto dan teman-temannya. Segera, Hinata turun dengan cepat. Ia memakai pakaian kesukannya. Kimono pink dengan motif bunga sakura.

" Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hiashi seraya merapikan pakaiannya.

" Menyambut mereka." kata Hinata datar.

" Jangan keluar. Tak baik calon istri terlihat menyambut calon suami." kata Hiashi.

Hinata merengut. Membuat Hiashi agak tergelak.

" Jangan merengut. Sudah, kau duduk saja di sana." kata Hiashi menunjuk sebuah sofa untuk satu orang.

" Ayolah, ayah. Aku ingin menyambut mereka. Sekaligus menunjukkan mereka dimana menunggu." kata Hinata memohon

Hiashi menggeleng. Hinata kembali merengut. Hiashi memberi isyarat agar Hinata duduk.

Hinata berjalan malas menuju kursi yang di tunjuk oleh ayahnya.

Pintu rumah di ketuk. Dengan langkah tenang, Hiashi membuka pintu rumahnya. Yang terlihat pertama kali adalah kedua orang Naruto dan Naruto sendiri.

" Selamat pagi, Hiashi-san." kata Minato.

" Selamat pagi, Minato-san, Kushina-san. Ayo masuk." kata Hiashi.

" Pagi, paman." kata Tenten memulai salam sesudah keluarga Naruto masuk.

" Oh, pagi, Tenten. Kalian masuklah. Hanabi dan Natsu menunggu kalian di ruang minum teh. Kalian akan menunggu disana." kata Hiashi.

Tenten mengangguk. Segera saja, mereka semua masuk dan menuju ruang minum teh yang di sediakan Hinata. Sekilas, Hinata melihat Tenten mengerlingkan matanya dan Ino memberikan jempolnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat mereka.

Hingga, suasana agak lengang. Yang ada di ruang tamu hanya keluarga kedua calon mempelai. Hinata duduk berseberangan dengan Naruto. Pembicaraan segera dimulai.

" Yah, baiklah. Sepertinya kita mulai saja. Minato-san, ada apa gerangan Anda sekeluarga ke sini?" tanya Hiashi membuka percakapan.

" Begini, kami ingin melamar putri Anda, Hyuuga Hinata untuk putra kami, Uzzumaki Naruto." kata Minato.

" Ehm, begitu. Jadi, kita langsung bertanya saja pada calon gadisnya saja. Hinata, apa kau menerima lamaran ini?" tanya Hiashi.

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto. Tersenyum manis sekali. Lalu mengangguk.

" Baiklah, kami merelakan putri kami untuk menjadi istri anak Anda." kata Hiashi.

" Jadi, Hiashi-san, kapan pernikahannya?" tanya Minato.

" Ehm, terserah Anda saja." kata Hiashi.

" Bagaimana kalau tiga hari lagi?" tanya Minato.

" Baiklah, kau setuju, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Tersenyum manis sekali. Naruto menahan rasa gembira di dadanya. Sahabat-sahabat mereka terlonjak yang sedari tadi mengintip.

" Hinata."

Jantung Naruto bersenandung merdu.

Jalanku begitu cepat, menuju rembulan merah jambu di hati.

Bagian 20

Pernikahan Cinta

Hari ini adalah hari kebahagiaan Hinata. Bagaimana tidak? Hari inilah pernikahannya yang sesungguhnya tiba. Tepat setelah tiga hari yang lalu Naruto datang melamarnya.

" Hinata, berbahagialah bersama suamimu yang baru." kata Hiashi

" Tentu saja, ayah." kata Hinata.

Hinata baru saja selesai di rias. Segera saja ia keluar dan menuju mobil yang telah di persiapkan oleh ayahnya. Sebuah porche putih. Hinata mengangkat gaun miliknya dan segera naik ke mobil. Mobil itu melesat dengan cepat ke sebuah tempat yang di rencanakan sebelumnya. Di dalam mobilnya, hanya ada dirinya dan ayahnya.

" Hinata, bagaimana rasanya?" kata Hiashi memulai percakapan.

" Surgaku sudah utuh kembali, ayah." kata Hinata tenang.

" Oh ya. Bagaimana lukanya? Sudah sembuh?" tanya Hiashi.

" Ya, sudah." kata Hinata.

" Ya, ayah rasa waktunya kami merelakanmu." kata Hiashi.

Hinata mengangguk.

" Kau tahu, semenjak kau kecil, banyak sekali teman ayah yang ingin agar menjodoh-kanmu dengan anak mereka." kata Hiashi.

Hinata tercengang.

" Auramu luar biasa. Kecantikanmu bahkan sudah dapat di lihat orang lain semenjak kau kecil. Tapi, kami tak pernah mengindahkan tawaran tersebut. Tawaran tersebut datang bertubi-tubi. Dari berbagai klan. Sungguh." kata Hiashi.

" Lalu, kenapa ayah tak menjodohkanku dengan salah satu diantara mereka?" tanya Hinata.

" Karena ayah yakin kau memiliki pilihan sendiri nanti." kata Hiashi.

Hinata benar-benar terharu.

" Tapi, ayah membuat satu kesalahan. Ayah terlalu menekanmu untuk segera menikah dengan brengsek itu. Dan, benar-benar kesalahan ayah, Neji harus pergi meninggalkan kita." kata Hiashi.

" Ayah..."

" Seharusnya ayah tahu kalau kau bukanlah boneka yang bisa di kendalikan." kata Hiashi.

" Ayah, dengan keadaan sekarang, aku sudah sangat bahagia menerima takdir." kata Hinata.

" Seharusnya ayah tahu itu dari dulu, Sayang." kata Hiashi.

Hinata memeluk Hiashi dengan lelehan airmata yang membasahi gaun pengantinnya.

" Apa yang membuat ibu dan ayah merestui kami berdua? Bukankah kalian dulu membenci Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Suasana tempat pernikahannya sudah sangat ramai. Banyak orang yang hadir. Minato dan Kushina hanya mendesah pelan mendengar ucapan putra mereka yang satu ini.

" Apa maksudmu? Kami tak pernah membenci Hinata." kata Kushina.

" Tapi, bukankah kalian dulu..." kata Naruto terputus.

" Saat itu kami berdua di liputi salah paham. Kami kira kau dan dia telah berbuat tak senonoh. Ternyata kami salah. Maafkan kami." kata Minato.

Naruto hanya terharu mendengar pernyataan kedua orangtuanya.

" Berbahagialah kau dengannya, Nak. Dia gadis yang baik." kata Kushina.

" Ya, tentu saja." kata Naruto.

" Woi, Naruto. Kemari." teriak Kiba pada Naruto.

" Maaf, aku harus pergi." kata Naruto meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya.

" Ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada semua sahabatnya.

" Ya, ku pastikan kalian bahagia." kata Ino.

" Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, mana Sasuke dan Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

" Mereka titip salam. Juga hadiah ini, mereka berpesan agar kalian membukanya bersama nanti. Katanya ada urusan yang tak bisa di tunda." kata Tenten.

" Oh begitu." kata Naruto.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti tatkala mereka melihat rombongan yang mendekati tempat tersebut. Sang pengantin wanita datang.

Hinata mendekati Naruto yang berada di atas panggung pernikahan. Hinata benar-benar cantik dalam gaun putihnya, selaras dengan Naruto yang terlihat gagah dengan balutan jas putihnya.

Sang pendeta segera memulai acara pernikahan.

" Uzzumaki Naruto, apa kau bersedia jikalau Hyuuga Hinata menjadi istrimu?" tanya pendeta tersebut.

" Aku bersedia." kata Naruto mantap.

" Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau bersedia jikalau Uzzumaki Naruto menjadi suamimu?" tanya pendeta tersebut pada Hinata.

" Aku bersedia." kata Hinata lembut.

Seluruh ruangan benar-benar riuh. Naruto dan Hinata sekarang resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri setelah melalui semua prosesi acara pernikahan dan semua rintangan yang mencekal. Di akhir acara, Hinata mengambil karangan bunga dan bersiap melemparnya bersama sang suami secara terbalik. Mereka lempar bersamaan dan para undangan berebut mengambilnya, berharap kalau setelah ini mereka lah yang akan mendapatkan takdir yang serupa dengan mereka berdua. Dan yang mendapatkan bunga tersebut adalah Tenten dengan teriakan khasnya. Ino hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Tenten.

Usai, Naruto dan Hinata berhadap-hadapan, bersiap melakukan adegan yang manis. Semua undangan diam dalam keheningan.

" Kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dengan pipi yang memerah. Perlahan, Naruto meraih dagu sang istri dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Naruto dan Hinata memiringkan wajah dan menutup mata mereka. Sebuah ciuman terjadi di acara pernikahan ini. Di sambut oleh taburan bunga dari atas yang sudah di persiapkan Naruto. Semua orang riuh kembali. Kedua keluarga mempelai tak kuasa menahan rasa haru yang mendalam.

Usai acara, semua sahabat mereka memberi selamat atas pernikahan mereka. Acara pernikahan selesai.

" Ayo kita pulang, istriku." kata Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata bingung.

" Pulang?" tanya Hinata.

" Ya, aku sudah membeli rumah untuk kita." kata Naruto.

Hinata meneteskan airmata. Memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Segera saja, Naruto memboyong Hinata menuju rumah yang telah di belinya.

" Ayah, Ibu. Mohon restu kalian." kata Naruto memohon izin pada kedua orang tuanya

" Ya, tapi kami tak bisa mengantar kalian. Kami ada urusan di desa Iwa. Jadi, kami benar-benar minta maaf." kata Minato.

" Tak apa." kata Naruto.

Naruto dan Hinata lalu mendekati Hiashi.

" Ayah, kami mohon restu kalian." kata Hinata.

" Tentu putriku. Maaf kami tak bisa mengantarmu. Sering-seringlah berkunjung nanti." kata Hiashi.

" Kau juga Hanabi. Berkunjunglah nanti ke rumah nee-sama." kata Hinata.

" Tentu, nee-sama. Dan aku sudah tak sabar menjadi bibi." kata Hanabi.

Di sambut oleh gelak tawa seluruh keluarga. Membayangkan Hanabi yang baru berumur 11 tahun menjadi bibi.

" Kami pergi dulu." kata Naruto menggendong istrinya segera.

" Ah, turunkan aku Naruto." kata Hinata berontak.

" Tenang saja. Aku takkan menculikmu, Sayang." kata Naruto tergelak.


	15. Chapter 21 & 22

Yahoo, Selamat Tahun Baru. Akhir tahun, ini juga chapter terakhir dari fic ini. Selamat baca ya.

Bagian 21

First Night

" Ini dia rumah kita, Sayang." kata Naruto sesampainya di sebuah rumah.

Naruto membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Di nyalakannya lampu rumah tersebut. Seketika, terlihatlah isi rumah tersebut. Benar-benar elegan.

" Indah sekali." kata Hinata.

" Kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Di peluknya Naruto dengan lelehan airmata yang membekas di pipinya. Kini dirinya milik Naruto seutuhnya.

" Jangan menangis, Sayang. Kau cengeng." kata Naruto menggoda istrinya.

" Aku tidak cengeng." kata Hinata menukas.

" Lalu apa yang keluar dari matamu tadi? Madukah? Sejak kapan matamu mengeluarkan madu? Dan sejak kapan pula madu rasanya asin?" Naruto menukas kembali.

" Kau jahat." kata Hinata.

" Aku tidak jahat, aku hanya mencintaimu." kata Naruto.

Hinata kembali memeluk suaminya tersebut.

Malam mulai merangkak. Memenuhi seluruh langit Konoha. Naruto dan Hinata baru saja selesai makan malam, juga Hinata baru saja mencuci piring yang kotor. Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan Hinata kini berdiri dan memeluk istrinya tersebut dari belakang.

" Naruto." kata Hinata.

" Kau sudah selesai? Ayo, kita ke kamar." kata Naruto pelan.

" Apa tak terlalu cepat?" kata Hinata.

" Aku tak bisa menunggumu lebih lama, Sayang. Sekalian kita buka kado dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Untuk yang lain, besok saja. Kelihatannya hadiah mereka lebih spesial, sampai harus membukanya kita berdua. Aku letih sekali menunggu cintaku selesai." kata Naruto.

" Ya, terserah kau saja." kata Hinata menggoda.

Baru saja Hinata ingin berjalan, Naruto kembali menggendongnya ke dalam kamar seraya menciumi wajah istrinya.

Sesampainya, Naruto merebahkan istrinya di kasur dan mengunci pintu. Hinata duduk dan mengambil hadiah yang ada di meja di dekatnya. Naruto segera mendekati istrinya.

" Ini hadiah dari mereka." kata Hinata menyodorkan hadiah tersebut ke Naruto.

Naruto menerimanya. Pelan, ia membuka bungkus kadonya. Saat terbuka, mata Naruto membelalak. Sebuah botol berwarna hijau berisi serbuk.

" Sialan mereka." kata Naruto.

" Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

" Mereka memberikan ini pada kita." kata Naruto.

" Memangnya apa ini?" tanya Hinata.

Hadiah dari Sasuke dan Sakura hanyalah sebuah botol berisi serbuk dengan tulisan _Dabh Mashri_.

" Apa ini, Sayang?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto hanya diam, namun Hinata terus membujuknya. Akhirnya ia buka mulut.

" Ini adalah serbuk _Dabh Mashri_. Ini adalah obat kuat yang terkenal di Mesir. Menurut cerita, para raja dan pangeran Mesir Kuno telah menggunakannya. Ini bahkan lebih dahsyat dari Virginia." kata Naruto.

Mendengar penjelasan tersebut, wajah Hinata memerah. Tersenyum manis sekali.

" Ini ada surat dari mereka juga. Tadi terselip di luar bungkus kado." kata Hinata.

" Baca." suruh Naruto.

Hinata kemudian membaca surat tersebut.

Selamat merayakan malam pertama, pengantin baru! J

Mendengarnya, Naruto benar-benar blushing. Di tatapnya wajah Hinata. Perlahan-lahan, di baringkannya Hinata seraya menyelami wajah istrinya tersebut. Naruto tak bisa memungkiri kalau wajah istrinya benar-benar membuatnya tergila-gila setengah mati.

Di ciumnya lembut bibir istrinya.

" Kau sangat cantik, istriku." lirih Naruto.

" Dan, kau sangat tampan, suamiku." kata Hinata.

" Apa kau ingin aku menggunakan serbuk _Dabh Mashri_ itu?" tanya Naruto menggoda istrinya.

" Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" kata Hinata.

Keduanya benar-benar diliputi rasa kebahagiaan yang luar biasa.

Rembulan mengintip malu. Pepohonan bergoyang melihat mereka berdua. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Malam itu takkan pernah terlupakan bagi mereka berdua.

Dalam rembulan, mereka seakan menitipkan sebuah puisi cinta. Bulan bersinar dengan lembut, mengiringi mereka berdua dengan malu. Sungguh, Naruto menenggak manisnya takdir setelah sekian lama pengorbanan yang di lakukannya.

" Sayang, apa kau masih ingat dengan ucapanmu dulu?" tanya Naruto memeluk Hinata.

" Apa itu?" tanya Hinata lembut.

" Cinta itu tak memerlukan ucapan, tapi pengorbanan. Karena, yang namanya cinta itu spesial." kata Naruto memegang dagu istrinya.

" Seingatku, aku tak pernah mengucap kalimat itu padamu. Kalimat yang ku ucapkan sedikit berbeda." kata Hinata menatap Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk.

" Ya, kalimat yang kau ucapkan saat kau pergi dari rumahku berbeda. Aku masih ingat. Kau mengucapkan itu saat Surgamu retak." kata Naruto.

" Lalu kau tahu darimana?" tanya Hinata.

" Tentu aku tahu, Sayang. Karena aku adalah 'Lelaki Tersayang' mu. Aku bahkan tahu apa password buku harian elektronik dirimu." kata Naruto.

Muka Hinata langsung memerah.

" Kau baca semuanya?" tanya Hinata.

" Ya."

" Tapi, kau tahu passwordnya dari mana?"

" Ehm, cukuplah Kami-sama yang tahu." kata Naruto menggoda istrinya.

" Ayolah, Sayang. Siapa yang memberi tahumu?" tanya Hinata tegas.

" Tenten." kata Naruto.

" Tenten teme..., akan ku bunuh dia nanti." kata Hinata.

" Tapi, karena buku harianmu itulah aku tahu kau mencintaiku." kata Naruto.

" Heh, kau terlalu percaya diri, Uzzumaki." cibir Hinata.

" Dan kau terlalu lembut, Hyuuga. Siapa yang sedari tadi memelukku?" kata Naruto.

" Kau jahat." kata Hinata memukul lembut dada suaminya.

" Sudah ku katakan berapa kali Sayang. Aku tidak jahat, aku hanya mencintaimu." kata Naruto.

" Dan kau berubah menjadi lebay sekarang." kata Hinata.

" Aku tidak lebay. Itu namanya pengungkap rasa cinta." kata Naruto.

Hinata hanya tertawa pelan.

" Aku mengantuk, Suamiku. Ayo, kita tidur." kata Hinata.

" Tapi, aku belum mengantuk." kata Naruto.

" Jangan menggodaku. Aku letih. Lain kali saja kita lakukan lagi." kata Hinata.

" Ayolah." kata Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng. Naruto hanya diam kemudian mencium lembut bibir istrinya yang ranum dan tidur.

Sungguh, ia tak pernah melupakan malam itu. Namun, sesuatu menghalanginya.

Takdir kembali mencekal dan membuat Surgaku retak.

Bagian 22

Datang Cinta Pergi Cinta

Seminggu sudah Naruto dan Hinata menjalani hidup sebagai suami istri. Naruto kini memimpin perusahaan yang telah lama di buatnya jauh sebelum ia menyunting Hinata, dan Hinata kini menjadi manajer rumah makan Hyuuga yang di rintis oleh ayahnya.

Tepat malam ke-7 mereka menjadi suami-istri, Hinata mengutarakan keinginannya. Pergi ke Nagasaki.

" Kau ingin pergi? Besok?" tanya Naruto.

" Ya, ke Nagasaki. Seminggu saja, Sayang. Aku ingin mengunjungi paman Hizashi." kata Hinata.

" Kenapa tak memberi tahuku?" kata Naruto.

" Maaf, aku ingin ini menjadi kejutan. Ternyata, kau malah ada acara di luar kota. Sementara tiket pesawatnya sudah ke pesan lima hari yang lalu, dan tak mungkin di batalkan. Jadi, aku ingin minta izin ke Nagasaki seminggu saja." kata Hinata.

" Kita bisa batalkan, Hinata. Tunggu aku saja. Takkan lama." kata Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng lemah.

" Aku sudah menghubungi paman Hizashi. Paman bilang ia sudah setuju. Ia bilang kalau jadwal ini harus pasti karena ia sangat sibuk sepertimu." kata Hinata.

" Tapi, untuk apa kau mengunjungi paman Hizashi?" tanya Naruto.

" Suamiku, pertama, aku ingin berkunjung ke sana. Lama sekali aku tak pernah mengunjungi paman. Kedua, aku ingin memberi tahu paman tentang kematian Neji." kata Hinata.

" Belum kau beritahu?" tanya Naruto.

" Belum, klan Hyuuga termasuk aku dan ayah tak siap menerima luka paman Hizashi. Maka dari itu, aku mohon suamiku. Izinkan aku." Hinata memohon.

Naruto menimbang-nimbang. Tak mudah baginya untuk melepas istrinya.

" Baiklah. Satu minggu saja, kan?" kata Naruto.

" Iya, cuma satu minggu saja." kata Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lembut.

" Aku lelah. Ayo, kita tidur sayang." kata Naruto mengajak Hinata tidur.

" Tapi, aku belum mengantuk." kata Hinata.

" Tidurlah, besok kau akan pergi bukan?" kata Naruto.

Hinata menurut saja. Semua kopernya untuk besok sudah siap sejak siang tadi. Padahal, ia berharap bisa pergi dengan suaminya. Namun, Naruto ada urusan di luar kota. Dan tak bisa di batalkan. Di rebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk tersebut. Naruto memeluknya. Membuat Hinata makin cepat tertidur.

Pagi mulai beranjak. Hinata sudah bangun sedari tadi. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya. Suaminya juga akan berangkat ke luar kota. Setelah semuanya selesai, Hinata beranjak kembali masuk ke dalam untuk membangunkan suaminya.

Di bukanya gorden kamar yang menutupi kamar mereka. Di bukanya jendela lebar-lebar dan di hirupnya udara segar sebanyak mungkin.

" Sayang, ayo bangun." kata Hinata membangunkan Naruto.

" Hn." kata Naruto seraya bangun.

" Sarapan." kata Hinata.

Naruto berjalan mengikuti istrinya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya, ia menuju meja makan.

" Hem, masakan kesukaanku." kata Naruto seraya duduk.

" Benarkah? Aku hanya iseng melihat ada bahannya di kulkas." kata Hinata seraya duduk juga.

" Sayang, bukankah akan lebih asyik jika ada anak yang menemani kita?" kata Naruto menggoda istrinya.

" Ya, itu tergantung kita berdua, Sayang." kata Hinata.

" Kau membuat _dessert_ apa?" tanya Naruto.

" Sup kacang merah." kata Hinata.

" Heh, kau benar-benar istri yang baik. Aku suka sup kacang merah." kata Naruto.

" Benarkah? Rupanya aku belum memahami dirimu seutuhnya." kata Hinata seraya memulai makan.

" Tak apa. Nanti kau juga akan memahami diriku." kata Naruto.

" Ya sudah, ayo makan." kata Hinata.

Keduanya mulai makan. Di iringi dengan percakapan ringan dan rencana Hinata di Nagasaki. Dengan cepat, Naruto dan Hinata menghabiskan sarapan.

" Baiklah, kapan kau akan pergi?" tanya Naruto.

" Sebentar lagi." kata Hinata membawa piring kotor ke tempat cuci piring.

Sebentar lagi ia akan berpisah dengan istrinya. Ah, bukankah istrinya hanya akan pergi seminggu. Namun, perasaannya tak enak. Ah, Kami-sama, lindungi istriku, batin Naruto.

Keadaan bandara benar-benar bising. Naruto mengantarkan Hinata menuju bandara sambil memberangkatkan istrinya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar pengumuman.

" Bagi penumpang yang menaiki pesawat rute Tokyo-Nagasaki, di harapkan bersiap. Karena pesawat akan segera berangkat."

" Nah, pergilah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." kata Naruto pada istrinya.

" Ya, kau juga. Jangan terlambat makan." kata Hinata.

Hinata kemudian memeluk suaminya dan berjalan. Punggungnya menghilang dari pandangan Naruto dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba, dadanya terasa sesak.

" Kami-sama, ku mohon lindungi istriku. Dia adalah hartaku yang paling berharga. Aku takkan bisa hidup tanpa dia" kata Naruto lirih.

Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto kembali ke mobilnya. Ia juga punya urusan hari ini di Suna.

Suna meradang. Pasir bergulung-gulung menerpa Suna. Panas dan gerah, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto setibanya di Suna. Ada urusan tentang perusahaan yang harus di urusnya di Suna. Gaara, salah satu klient Naruto ingin menjalin kerja sama dengan Naruto.

Seandainya urusan ini bisa di batalkan, ia pasti telah berangkat bersama istrinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Istrinya pasti telah sampai di Nagasaki.

Naruto mendesah pelan di dalam ruang inap yang di sediakan baginya. Dengan malas, ia menghidupkan televisi dan mencari saluran yang menarik. Di hidupkannya pula AC untuk mengusir panas. Tak ada acara yang menarik. Naruto mendesah. Jika istrinya ada, pastilah ia bisa mencari hiburan untuk suaminya. Namun, faktanya istrinya sedang pergi. Tiba-tiba, muncul _Breaking News_. Seorang perempuan dengan rembut merah membacakan berita terbaru seputar Jepang. Dengan malas, Naruto menyaksikannya. Walau bagaimanapun dia harus menyaksikan perkembangan Negaranya saat ini. Berita mulai di bacakan.

" Selamat malam pemirsa. Jepang kini kembali berduka. Salah satu kota penting di Jepang, Nagasaki di bom oleh sekelompok orang. Tak di ketahui secara pasti siapa pelakunya. Yang jelas, banyak sekali korban yang berjatuhan..."

Naruto terkejut setengah mati. Nagasaki? Di bom? Benarkah ini? Ia tak sempat mendengarkan lagi berita selanjutnya. Kami-sama, benarkah ini? Jika ini benar, maka ia bisa memastikan satu hal. Istrinya sedang dalam bahaya yang besar. Tak mungkin. Tidak.

 _'_ _Hinata' lirihnya_...

Bersambung ke...

Naruto and Hinata's Love Story 2


End file.
